


week lover

by Mushimako



Series: [火冰]星期恋人 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 43,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushimako/pseuds/Mushimako
Summary: 第一人称写的火冰
Relationships: Himuro Tatsuya/Kagami Taiga
Series: [火冰]星期恋人 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666795
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

对一个堂堂正正的大男人来说，最高的赞美究竟是什么？  
是对外貌的评价、又或是对自身能力的认可；相比起那些会因他人的看法而竭力掩饰自己的日本人，早已习惯了美国人的奔放个性的我真的很少去思考这些问题，唯一知道的就只有‘没有人会讨厌外人对自己的喜爱’，包括朋友间的信任，包括家人间的亲密，以及恋人间的爱慕。  
“抱歉、辰也！我来晚了！”  
第一次收到从异性那传来的爱慕短信是在十三岁的时候，陌生的文字让我有些发愣，直白的言语让脸颊不受控制的阵阵发热；当然、年少无知的我凭着‘年轻’两个字便拒绝了对方的告白，也为伤害了对方的这份心情而感到非常自责。待到自己稍许年长些之后，类似的情况也从未消停过，只是现在的我已经不会幼稚得用年幼来搪塞对方的好意，而是会委婉又直白的告诉对方我所追求的生活暂时并不需要恋爱的灌溉亦能变得非常的充实，这恐怕是所有体育系男生都存在的可悲的通病吧。  
正迎面向自己奔跑而来的男人便是最好的证明。  
红黑相间的短发与高大的身形让火神不单单只在同龄人之中显得格外出挑、光是站在人群中就足以成为所有人的焦点；看着男人气喘吁吁的朝着自己的方向小跑而来，我忍不住轻声苦笑、布满在额头的汗珠与微红的脸颊让眼前那比自己还要高大的男人显得稚气了几分，低沉又雄厚的嗓音多了几丝疲惫的沙哑。  
“真的很对不起，你没有等太久吧？刚出门的时候家里的洗衣机突然漏水了，害我捣鼓了好久、好不容易才把机器给修好。”  
“连洗衣机你都会修啊……也未免太能干了吧。”  
听着自己那不知是感叹还是调侃的‘赞美’、立刻变了表情的火神像个孩子一样傻笑了起来，稚气的笑容让心跳不禁加速、也让我联想到了那些回不到的过去，正是这些不经意的细节与微不足道的瞬间让我对男人的那份‘在意’发生了致命的改变：渐渐偏离了义兄弟间的信赖与扶持、转变为了更接近情与爱的暧昧感觉；只可惜火神对此并不知情，是我的自私让他这么轻易就掉进了我所布下的陷阱，单纯的认为这一切只是一场游戏、一次尝试、一次有关‘恋爱’的青涩体验。  
“好了，不多说了。今天好歹是我们第一次‘约会’，还是抓紧时间、赶紧出发吧。”  
“喔、喔……！”


	2. ch.01 - propose

我自认为自己的个性与大多数同龄男生相比算是比较早熟的那一类，不单单对周遭环境、哪怕是别人一个不经意的眼神与无意识的肢体语言也能引起我的思考甚至猜忌；高年级的福井前辈曾像是抱怨似的说我太过敏感，可这种与生俱来的习惯却被我认定为是一种不可多得的优势，至少在处理人际关系方面我非常懂得如何避嫌、如何迂回，尤其是在他人对我抱有其他期待的时候，我亦能巧妙的选择推托与拒绝，可这并不意味着自己就不会伤害到那些对我抱有好感的人。  
说起来，自己有过对人动心的经历吗？  
无论是被人告白也好、又或是被人变向的示好也罢，我都不曾有过爱情必备的怦然心动，即便是在青春期也很少有机会将多余的心思分拨给周边的异性，因为我不想因为任何事而影响到我对篮球的执着。令人讽刺的是，即便我耗尽了所有的精力与热情、最终还是没有得到自己想要的结果；可当失去了对求胜的执念之后，彻彻底底的挫败也让我看清了眼前的现实、让我总算从漫长的梦中猛然惊醒，那些因不甘与嫉恨而迷惘的日子也随之烟消云散。好在这段眼看就要崩裂的兄弟情找到了迂回的转机，然而这份曲折的情谊在有了起色之际、一段意想不到的插曲却让‘兄弟’转换为了‘恋人’，这是我没有预料到的，更不是我精心策划的。看着满头大汗的‘义兄弟’大摇大摆的走在拥堵的街道上，紧随其后的我狡猾的借助着男人高大的背影、闪躲着灼人的艳阳；而就在昨天、我只不过是以快要回美国为由想与还要在日本备考的‘义弟’见个面，没想到这场随性的逛街会变成徒有形式的‘约会’，仔细想想、还真是让人哭笑不得。  
“辰也，你要不要看电影？我刚看到好像有外语片上映，你不是喜欢看欧美的电影吗？要不我去买票吧。”  
与粗矿的外表截然相反的细心早已不是什么秘密，所以当始终在东张西望的男人提出一起去看场电影的提议时，我一点都不意外，反倒对他还记得我喜欢看海外电影与电视剧的兴趣爱好感到颇为惊喜。原来你还记得啊，就连我学校里的那些队友都很少有人知道呢；见我如是不自觉得感叹道，就这么得意起来的火神微微仰起了下颚、略显害羞的挠了挠鼻尖，容易得意忘形的坏习惯还是和小时候一样，让我忍不住笑出了声，抬眼端倪着男人那写满了神气的表情。  
“那当然了！我们可是从小就认识了啊，当然比其他人更了解有关辰也的事了。”  
“你啊……要是把这么点积极性用在女生身上，恐怕这场‘试验’永远都不可能成立了吧。”

事情就发生在昨天，时间正正好好是上午十点三十分；在收到波士顿大学正式的录取通知书之后，我早早的订了回美国的机票、也与在美国的父母汇报了这一喜讯，一想到自己很快就要回到美国这一第二故乡，不舍之余、更多的是期待与惊喜。这次回去的话可能没法一直回来了，要不你去东京的阿姨家借住几天、顺便买点东西，一起带回美国吧；应着母亲的提议，我只身一人来到了东京，之所以会与火神见面也是顺势的事、希望能有个远亲都知道的熟人一起将些杂物帮我搬回去，所以我凭着直觉拨通了火神的电话，而一切也如自己预料的那样，火神也毫不犹豫的答应了自己的任性、准时出现在了车站，从我的手中接过了沉重的行李。当男人听说我被波士顿大学正式录取的喜讯后、立马笑弯了双眼的火神显得比我还要激动；真的吗？！辰也你刚说的是真的吗？！你真的要回美国念大学了啊。见我笑着点了点头，握紧拳头、大喊了一声‘太棒了！’的义兄弟兴致冲冲的跑下了电车，卖力又兴奋的模样让我不禁苦笑，而他接下来的那些感慨却让我的心口一阵紧缩，就好似魔咒、竟让舌根感到阵阵酸楚。  
（这样一来我也有回美国念大学的动力了！就是不知道能不能考上、有没有学校愿意要我。）  
（……如果是大我的话，一定没问题的。）  
我是发自内心的想要找回两人昔日那段兄弟情，对此我从未有过质疑、也已经下定了决心；可败北为自尊所造成的创伤让我变得有些畏惧，无法磨灭的隔阂仍旧存在，只是我不敢让火神知道、也不想让他扫兴甚至失望，所以我选择竭力隐藏、试着去伪装，然而强颜欢笑的感觉却要比我原先所想的还要痛苦，细细抽搐的嘴角便是最好的证明。  
（不过既然你决定要回美国念大学的话你可要想好，那边的制度和系统和日本差的很远，该准备的东西得要提前准备好了。）  
待到两人将所有得行李都安排妥当，提出一起去附近逛一圈的人是我，而火神只是默认般的选择了随行、也没有什么抱怨，反而一脸雀跃的享受着难得的重聚。听我忽然如是劝诫道，默默点了点的火神像是支吾般的咕哝了一句‘我知道’，随即将双手放进了长裤的口袋，迎合着我的节奏、迈着脚下的步伐。  
（还有、你和伯父提过大学的事吗？是你自己希望回去，还是他认为回美国念大学比较好？）  
（两边都有吧。可是我毕竟不是读书的料、对考试也不在行……所以还是会感到有点压力。）  
不过知道辰也你也会去美国之后，不知道为什么……突然觉得安心多了。  
说着，脸颊有些泛红的义弟就这么笑着挠了挠汗湿的后颈，像是在掩饰、又像是在害羞的狼狈模样让我情不自禁的轻笑起来，可即便心头对他的这份重视感到非常的窝心甚至温暖，然而这对我而言并不是一件值得夸耀或是庆幸的事。  
（不过我爸希望我回西部读大学，波士顿是在东边吧？感觉比秋田和东京还要远呢……）  
（那是当然的啊。一个在西海岸一个在东海岸，差得得有十万八千里了吧。）  
我不知道火神有没有这样的自觉，又或者说是我太过敏感；即便两人在名义上是没有血缘关系的结拜兄弟、可我总觉得火神对我的执着与关心有别于一般的朋友，更不像家人、因为我们彼此之间不存在任何形式的依赖，只有火神那过于殷勤的示好与关怀。我曾经不止一次想过，火神究竟是‘喜欢’我的哪里、又为什么对我如此执着：就好像认定了我似的，不管是以什么样的形式、哪怕是对手，是仇敌，又或是最熟悉的陌生人，在精神或是回忆里、他始终对我念念不忘，用着我们那些重叠的童年来维持着所谓的‘情谊’。这么一想……这家伙搞不好是那种很粘人的类型，如果和这种人交往的话还挺麻烦的；就在我忍不住偷偷猜想之际，忽然拽上自己胳臂的火神就这么将我拉倒了街道的边缘，不知轻重的蛮力让我猛地倒吸了一口冷气、而男人似乎也很快察觉到了自己的失礼，连忙咕哝了一句‘对不起’、慌慌张张的解释了起来。  
（抱歉！因为刚刚有人迎面走过来，而辰也你似乎在发呆的样子……眼看就要撞上了，我就直接把你给拉过来了。）  
（啊……原来是这样。那我还得要谢谢你了，不好意思，稍微有点心事所以分神了。）  
没办法坦率的将自己的那些小心思全都告诉身旁这位当事人、只能用着这样棱模两可的理由搪塞了过去；而闻言的火神则是一脸担忧的皱起了眉头，一句‘你没事吧’让我不禁哑然失笑，就好像逞强似的、故意挺起了胸膛。虽说已经被大学录取了、可一定还有很多事要烦恼吧，具体我也不是很懂啦……如是说道的火神是发自内心为我那一时的走神而担心，这不是什么浮夸的演技、而是男人对我发自内心的一种关怀，尽管有些小题大做、可我的确为他能够如此替我着想感到非常的窝心，却不知道该如何报答他的这份好意。  
（像是生活方面啦，学习方面啦……不过既然是辰也的话一定很快就能解决了吧。）  
（你啊，长那么大个子心思却那么细腻，明明这么体贴怎么身边就没有女朋友呢？）  
仔细回想起来，一切都是从这一刻开始的。没有什么太造作的甜言蜜语，也没有任何处心积虑的试探与蛊惑，仅仅是凭着这么一句似真非真的玩笑、凌驾在我们面前的道路就这么突然变了轨迹，延伸向了一个全然未知的方向，将我们带进了一条看不到尽头的道路。见我如是笑着调侃道，顿时满脸通红的义兄弟一脸焦急的咋起舌来，只可惜就算他焦头烂额的支吾了半天、也没能说出一句像样的话来；最终、只能乖乖放弃了的火神满脸颓丧的耷拉着脑袋，低声咕哝了一句‘你就别笑话我了’、连连长吁了好几口闷气。  
（再说我对这种事也没什么兴趣，光是思考打篮球的事就已经够呛的了，哪有闲工夫去谈什么恋爱。）  
（话可不是这么说的啊，大我。恋爱是非常重要的人生经历，一段好的恋情能够帮助人成长、无论是心智方面还是处世方面，是每个人都必须都要经历的一个过程，也是无法控制的一种冲动。）  
我知道我没有资格对火神说这些话，毕竟我也没有真正的恋爱经历、对感情方面的事大多也是从电影与电视剧中总结而来的。电视里不常常说吗？男人若是不懂得去呵护某个存在、甚至都没有这方面的念想的话，永远都只会是个需要他人来照顾的孩子；听似冠冕堂皇的说辞并不能成为打动火神的理由，见他依旧有些茫然的眨了眨眼，我不禁在心中暗暗苦笑、随即张望起了四周，从茫茫人海中寻找起了合适的‘目标’。举个简单的例子，如果你是那位女士的恋人、她的喜好你必须得观察，她的任性你也得迁就，这其实不是一件容易的事；一边说着，一边举着单臂的我指了指不远处一位穿着碎花连衣裙的女性，苗条纤细的背影与栗色的长发让人忍不住浮想联翩，然而从火神的眼神中似乎看不出太多的热情，反而一直挑着单眉、就好像在逼问自己究竟在盘算些什么一样。  
（看来你真的是一点都不明白呢……光是由我靠嘴皮子来解释也没什么用，这种事得靠自己亲身体会才能有所感悟，对你来说可能太早了些吧。）  
（那辰也呢？难道说你已经有经验了吗？）  
我不认为火神是抱着其他别样的目的才会问出如此露骨的话，他是真的好奇、真的疑惑、真的想知道我说这些话的真正动机。其实就连我自己都不明白，为什么我如此执拗的要和火神谈及有关恋爱的事呢？在以往的小聚中，我与火神之间永远就只有三个话题：篮球、童年、以及我们的过去，除此之外我们很少聊有关各自学校的事，而在这仅有的三个共同话题里也都处处充满着禁忌，这不单单让我感到非常的疲倦，也让火神感到十分为难。尽管现在的我们还是名义上的‘兄弟’，可我非常明白自己已经无法像儿时那样、以一个哥哥的身份，再教会他任何事了。  
（……那要不要试试看呢？只是尝试、并不是真正意义上的交往，我来教你怎么去‘恋爱’吧。）  
所谓的恋爱是与理智无关的，一切都是因冲动而起、一切都因心跳的加速而陷入无法自制的意乱情迷，可当时说出这一提议的时候我究竟在想些什么呢？对自己、对火神又抱着什么样的期待呢？看着男人那满是汗水的脸颊从微红到青白、又从青白到通红，我笑了，这种喜悦就连我自己都感到莫名其妙，却非常清楚的明白我并不是为了戏弄对方些什么才提出这样危险的‘方案’。  
（一个星期就好。确切的说只有五天的时间，怎么样？要不要试一试？）  
（我、我知道了……！既然连辰也你都这么说了，要不我们就试试看吧……？）  
（…………）  
事情就以这么荒唐的契机开始，而齿轮一旦开始转动、即便想要停止，也很难再做到。看着男人因紧张而频频结巴咬舌的狼狈模样，止不住笑意的我轻抚着火神那宽厚的背脊，湿漉漉的温热触感忽然让我有些落寞，就好像所有错乱的思绪在那一刹那寻回了原有的轨迹、又在眨眼间冷却，只可惜一切都已经来不及、都已经回不到过去。  
就与我们携手共度的‘那些年’一样。  
而到最后的最后，两败俱伤的结局再次证明了我的傲慢与狂妄，也为此受到了应有的惩罚。  
“辰也？电影就要开始了，我们赶紧进场吧。”  
“…………好。”


	3. Ch.02 - Holding

记得我第一部接触的外国电影是1939年拍摄的《乱世佳人》，艳丽的女星与跌宕起伏的剧情让我为之深深着迷，可也只是仅仅如此而已。对于郝思嘉与白瑞德的爱情故事，年少的我一直都是似懂非懂、只知道和我坐在一起观看影片的母亲始终在低头抹泪，让我也不禁跟着一同难过起来。  
“刚才的电影要比想象中精彩呢，就是结尾的部分仓促了点、情节方面还是挺有趣的。”  
所谓的‘爱情’在多愁善感的女人心中真的拥有这么强大的‘魔力’吗？望着坐在餐桌另头的‘恋人’、不知为何，我忽然想起了《乱世佳人》中白瑞德对郝思嘉的那段深情对白，爱只有到分离时才会与命中注定的那个人相遇，这听起来真的很残酷、可既然爱情是如此悲伤的一种情感，那为什么又会让人如此痴迷甚至于神魂颠倒，我是真的不明白。  
听着火神自言自语的如是感慨，我佯作专心的咀嚼着口中的食物，美味的饭菜虽然种类丰富、却总感觉缺少了什么，使得本该饱满的口感变得有些淡薄，让我不自觉的放下了手中的汤匙，艰难的将咀嚼到一半的食物吞咽进了腹中。比起心情平平的我、火神就好像企图引起我的注意似的、总是反复强调着有关那部电影的话题，像是一些引人大笑的桥段，或是剧中男女演员的表现，而事实上我知道火神对那部电影并不是很投入，只是因为我喜欢、他才会如此上心，这让我感到非常高兴，可同时也有些愧疚与落寞。  
“而且真的好久没有听到保留英语原配的外语片了，感觉好像回到了美国一样，好怀念啊。”  
“你是真的很喜欢美国呢，既然如此当初为什么要回日本念高中呢？”  
话题始终在变化、可最终还是会回到起点，回到那段不堪的往事，仿佛是本能在敦促我们这么做一般。听着我的反问，稍许顿了顿神的火神显得有些沉默；而在男人沉寂了一两秒后，意外的回答竟让我一阵哑然，而闪烁在火神眼底的认真并不像是在说笑或是反抗，他是真的想要知道问题的答案，才会问得如此直接、问得如此露骨，以至于让我不知该如何应付才好。  
“那辰也呢？你又是为什么要回日本呢？真的只是为了留学？还是因为其他的理由？”  
“……如果我说是因为从Alex那听说你回日本的事之后才决定回日本的，你会相信吗？”  
“…………”  
气氛的降温让彼此的表情都有了变化，原本还算融洽的气氛随着我的一句试探而全然变了味道，虽说嗅不到火药味、却好像一触即发，让眼前的‘恋人’几乎反射性的皱起了眉头，然而最终、火神还是选择了逃避与沉默，我也不想再追究、或是让彼此变得更加难堪，只能勉强挤出一丝微笑，将话题再次调转至了其他的方向。  
“我们还是聊聊别的吧，聊点有趣的事。对了，大我。你知道两个人在谈恋爱时都要做些什么么？你不用太认真的回答，只要把你知道的事说出来就好了。”  
见自己故意岔开了话题，愣了好久的火神才察觉到了自己的用意、一边像是附和似的点了点头，一边重新挺直了胸膛，佯装思考的歪着脑袋、断断续续的鼻音让我忍不住发笑。明明自己都已经主动让出了一个让他下台的台阶、却还是表现的这么狼狈，火神的单纯有时真的让人感到非常的着急，却也异常的惹人怜爱，不知会对男人产生这样的想法的人是不是只有我一个。说、说的也是……不过我不知道啊，我又没有谈过恋爱也没有想过这方面的问题，你得给我点时间让我好好想想；说完、一手扶着脑袋的‘恋人’竟愁眉苦脸的搓揉起了左侧的太阳穴，浮夸的举动让我不禁联想到了入戏太深的演员，却只能在心中偷偷的暗笑、下意识的抱紧了因忍耐而打起颤来的双臂。  
“刚才电影里好像也有出现过……像是拥抱和接吻之类的？呃……还有就是……更亲热一点的……”  
“美国人作风比较奔放，可能在他们的脑海里根本没有‘纯情’这两个字吧。再说我们两个虽说是在‘交往’、可实际只不过是体验而已，一上来就以‘拥抱’作为开端的话未免太快了一些，不然我们先试试‘牵手’、你觉得怎么样？”  
就算认定我是为了将话题转移到别处才会提出这么大胆的提议我也不会否认，或许这才是我真正的动机。闻言、依旧有些发愣的火神面无表情的眨了眨眼，本以为男人会像最初那样因青涩与羞赧而满脸通红，却没想到这次火神竟顺其自然的接受了自己的提议，这让我感到非常的意外。只是牵手而已的话，应该没什么问题吧；说完、忽然向自己神来了右手的‘义兄弟’就这么将我的手腕握进了掌心，粗糙又有力的手指在下一秒便嵌进了自己的指缝，就好像宣战似的、慢慢加重了手上的力道。  
“感觉好像回到了小时候呢。嘻嘻，好怀念。”  
“……你啊……真是一点都没长大。”

如果只是一味的回首留恋过去，人是永远都无法向前的。即便有这个意愿也总是会被遗憾所拖累，然而当火神露出孩童时代的笑脸、将我的右手紧紧攥在手心时，我却没有办法抵抗；从掌心源源传来的温度让我情不自禁的曲起了手指，这种不可控的感觉真的非常奇妙，无法用言语来解释、只能听从本能的引导，逼迫自己去面对真正的心声。  
要不我们做些约定吧。不是叙旧、更不是为了追寻什么情怀，而是像真正的情侣一样去体验恋爱的感觉，至于事情的真相是什么、目的又是什么，只要我们各自心里明白就足够了。就在走出餐馆的刹那，我挣脱开了火神的掌心、就好像逃避似的将手塞进了长裤的口袋，粘附在手掌的汗珠分不清是谁留下的，却让我无法自制的握起了拳头，仿佛生怕被人发现一样、就连耳背都忍不住阵阵燥热起来。听着我那只是为了逞强而提出的要求，一脸认真的火神几乎毫不犹豫的点了点脑袋，一声干脆的‘你说吧’让我不禁感到哭笑不得；首先、在‘约会’的时候不准提篮球，也不准去想有关篮球的事，不然就和平常没什么区别了。说完，稍许顿了顿神的我抬眼看了看男人的神色，见自己有意禁止有关篮球的一切、似乎有些无法接受的‘恋人’微微皱起了他那双浓密的剑眉，可最终还是勉为其难的点了点头，愁眉苦脸的样子真的非常的滑稽，也再次让我想起了儿时那段携手相伴的日子，可这并不是我想要的结果。  
（还有……既然我们是热恋中的‘情侣’，就应该忘掉兄弟的身份。所以有关小时候的事也不要再多提了吧，不然感觉怪怪的，总觉得很扫兴。）  
（唔……既然辰也你都这么说了，那好吧，听你的。）  
（…………）  
印象中个性鲁莽又冲动的火神是个挺有主见的人，为什么在自己面前的时候总是那么的乖顺，过于顺从的态度让我下意识的起了疑心，猜忌起这是否是男人为了讨好我而故意佯装的演技、又或是因为过去的芥蒂才对我处处妥协，一而再再而三的选择让步。如果真是这样，我既不会觉得开心、甚至还会感到非常生气；我不需要任何人通过这样的方式来照顾我的感受，这样的行为与同情并没有什么区别，只是一种间接的怜悯、是对人格的一种侮辱罢了。可就在我一个人默默低着脑袋、胡思乱想之际，走在一旁的火神忽然用力拉了拉我的胳臂，仿佛在暗示着什么似的，闪烁在眼底的期待让我难言困惑的眨了眨眼，就这么愣愣的半启着双唇，看着男人的脸颊随着不断闭合的双唇渐渐涨的通红。  
（呃……手，不牵了吗？）  
（……噗！）  
不是因为觉得滑稽才会忍不住笑出声，真的只是单纯的觉得高兴才会情不自禁的笑了起来；火神真的很可爱，不是对孩子的夸赞、更不是对女孩子的赞美，而是更接近一种本能的感受，仅仅是那么一瞬间、我忽然觉得眼前那比自己年幼却要比自己还要高大的男人真的值得人用心去疼爱，可遗憾的是，这个人永远不会是身为哥哥的我，更不可能会是身为男人的我。  
（好啊。毕竟是‘恋人’，只要你不介意就行。）  
第二次的牵手无论是从形式上还是心境上都要比方才显得更‘正式’一些，交缠在一起的指节紧紧扣着彼此的手背，我们就这样手牵手在车水马龙的街道上散着步、有人因此而掩嘴窃窃私语，也有人因此而像是避嫌般的绕道而行，可我并不在意，因为我很明白这只不过是场试验、是场游戏、然而我是真的没有料想到火神竟也如此入戏，甚至比我这个‘罪魁祸首’还要来的专注，就好像男人是真的赌上了他的全部来‘喜欢’我一样。  
“喂……？啊、是大我啊。怎么了？你到家了么？”  
才刚刚换上居家服就接到了火神打来的电话，看着闪烁在屏幕中央的来电显示，我并不感到意外、只是没有想到电话另头的男人竟这么耐不住性子，连让我冲把澡的时间都不愿意施舍，即便真人不在眼前、我也能想象得到他猴急的模样，也大约能够猜到这通来电的用意。  
（嗯，刚到家，想问问你那边的情况，就顺便打了个电话过来。）  
蹩脚的借口拙劣得都不忍心让人拆穿，闻言、假装信服的我像是自言自语般的咕哝了一句‘原来如此’，而火神也没能察觉到我语气中的意思，断断续续的口齿将他的紧张暴露得一览无遗。  
（呃……还有就是明天。明天我们要去哪里？大约在哪里碰头？  
“明天？啊……说的也是。毕竟我还有四天就要飞美国了，不抓紧时间的话可能有很长一段时间都见不到了吧。”  
不得不说在与火神独处的时间里我真的将留学的事情抛在了脑后，与其说是太过投入、还不如说这样的体验实在太过‘难得’，让我几乎每时每刻都在思考，以至于没有多余的心思去思考有关自己的事。  
见我如是感慨道，电话另头的‘恋人’忽然陷入了沉默；粗重的气息声不断从听筒传来，仿佛有话要说、却又迟迟拿不定主意似的，也许是为我们即将暂别的事感到有些消沉吧。  
“……要不我们去美术馆吧。听说最近有个挺出名的欧洲艺术家来日本办画展，规模也不算很大，感觉挺有意思的。要去看看吗？”  
为了缓解尴尬的气氛而顺势提出来的提议完全只是我个人的兴趣，当时也没有想太多、就这么凭着本能说出了口，更不曾思考过静静听自己把话说完的火神会给出什么样的答案。闻言，先是模模糊糊支吾了一声的火神显得有些犹豫，可最终还是答应了自己的提案，一声果断的‘好啊’让我难言诧异的挑了挑眉，有些困惑、更多的是吃惊，使我就这么愣愣的半张着嘴，犹豫着究竟该说些什么才好。  
（虽然我可能不太懂那方面的东西，可如果辰也你想去那就一起去吧。）  
“……我还是想不明白。为什么你身边就没有爱慕你的女生呢？明明你这类型的人应该挺受欢迎的啊，是现在女生喜欢的类型都换了套路的缘故吗……”  
外表虽然粗矿了些可不乏体贴的地方，也许最以貌取人的人是我才对吧；认为男人只顾着将心思放在篮球上而对人际处世一点都不上心，事实上并不是火神不懂得体恤或是迁就他人，只是还没有找到值得他这么去做的对象，仔细想想还真是怪可惜的。而我的这番感慨非但没有被对方理解、反而引起了不小的误会，只听听筒另头传来了一句‘我不懂你的意思’，露骨的反问让我忍不住苦笑连连，转身在松软的床铺上坐下了身，无意识的摸索着有些冰冷的脚踝，一边继续笑着说道。  
“怎么说呢……因为除了篮球之外你对其他的事总是兴致缺缺，我本来以为你是对人际关系方面非常迟钝的类型，可事实上你是个很细心、很懂的顾虑别人感受的人，很容易让人产生安全感，会让人觉得你是个值得去依靠的一个人。”  
（‘安全感’？我做了什么事让辰也产生这样的感觉了吗？）  
“咦……”  
说实话，火神的这一反问是真的出乎了我的意料，无论是凭着我们两人这么多年的孽缘、还是凭着我对男人的了解，我都料想不到我所认识的‘火神大我’会问出这样的问题，就好像是在故意调侃、又好像是在刻意的试探，可我又非常确信对方绝对不会这种像是耍心机的事来。然而越是清楚他的认真，我就越是不知道该如何回答他的这个问题；我对他产生安全感了吗？从什么时候开始？又是因为什么样的契机？比起正面回答火神强加给我的问题，我竟然不断的问起了自己；而就在我乱了阵脚、只能一言不发的保持着沉默时，似乎察觉到了什么的‘恋人’忽然呼唤了一声我的名字，而我却不敢出声应答，只能这么呆呆的坐在床头，紧握着电话。  
（呃……那个……从我家过去你那边应该不算太远，大概需要十五分钟的时间，你能不能等等我、然后见个面？）  
“………………”  
还没有等我出声回答，对面就擅自切断了电话，留下我独自一人在卧室里发愣，忍受着火烧般的灼热顺着脖颈不断向上蔓延、直至耳根都因这股热度而开始隐隐生疼。已经很久、很久都没有感到如此坐立不安过了，记得上一次产生这样的感觉是火神第一次在球场上赢过我的时候；害怕被他超越、害怕更为年长的自己就这么被落下，即便我很清楚这两者并不能被放在同一水准线上衡量，可盘踞在心口的躁动实在太过接近、接近得让我不得不胡思乱想。  
用着温热的掌心蒙上了滚烫的双颊，几轮深呼吸过后、好不容易才平复了心绪的我最终从床沿站起了身，一步一步走出了临时借用的卧室、只不过这每一步都让我感到无比的艰难。我不知道自己到底在动摇什么，也不明白自己为何会感到如此动摇；明明只是见个面而已，和一个自己再熟悉不过的人照个面、说两句话、寒暄几句而已，为什么忽然觉得这么艰难，好似在害怕着什么一样？在走向玄关的路上我撞见了正好准备回卧室休息的阿姨，就在视线交汇的刹那，有些惊讶的亲戚出于关心询问起了我为何突然从房间里出来的理由，而我只是含糊的回答了一句‘朋友要送东西过来’，随即侧身为她让出了通过的空间、继续向着大门的方向迈着步伐。我不知道时间过去了多久，正是因为不想知道才没有将手表与手机带在身边；一分钟、五分钟、十分钟……夜风要比我所想的阴凉，却非常的舒适，通明的路灯拉长了斜影，而就在我独自一人站在灯下静静发呆之时，不知何时已经出现了的火神正大步向自己跑来，沉重又熟悉的脚步声使我几乎反射性的抬起了脑袋，然而此时此刻、看着气喘吁吁的‘恋人’小跑着来到我的跟前，我却没有来由的笑不出来。  
“哈啊……哈……抱歉，你等很久了吗？因为太急了我忘记带手机了，早知道应该带在身边、等到了再给你打电话的。”  
“也没有。碰巧我也没带手机，就算你给我打电话我可能也听不到吧。”  
一边喘着粗气、一边傻笑着直起了腰杆；豆大般的汗珠不断从额头低落，可洋溢在男人脸上的憨厚笑容让我再也按捺不住、情不自禁的扬起了唇角。明明提出在我们‘恋爱’的这段期间尽可能的不提及儿时的往事的人是我，然而火神那种种不经意的小动作总是会将思绪牵引回我们在美国相遇的那个时候，好比一个笑容、一次不留意的肢体触碰，都能让我想起那段天真烂漫的岁月，让我想起我是他‘兄长’的事实。  
“……然后呢？大晚上跑我这里来是有什么急事么？”  
为了不再让自己想入非非、我选择开门见山，而站在我跟前的火神却没有多说什么，通红的脸颊不知是因为剧烈运动还是其他的原因，只见男人先是目不转睛的盯着我的双眸，很快又挪开了视线、变得吞吞吐吐，欲言又止的态度让我下意识的挑了挑单眉。其实也没什么急事……就是在回家的路上想了一些事，然后回家后又好好想了想，忽然就变得很想见你；音落，不知在何时抬起的臂膀就这么穿过了双臂与身体间的缝隙，就这么将毫无防备的我拥入了怀中，汗水的咸涩与炙热的体温宛如一件无形的纱衣，隔开了周遭的一切、紧紧的将我们缠过在了一起。  
“只是牵手的话总感觉哪里不够……果然还是这样比较有‘恋人’的感觉。”  
“………………”  



	4. ch.03 - kissing

我是一个绝对不会为自己所做决出的决定而感到后悔的人，无论这个决定伤害到了谁、只要最后造成的结果是自己所追求的，我绝对不会因此而心生懊悔，或是窝囊的产生‘当初若是没这么做就好了’这样的想法。与其说是顽固、还不如说自尊不允许我自己做出这样不争气的事来；然而就在火神主动拥抱我的那一瞬间，我忽然为提出‘星期恋爱’这场‘游戏’的自己第一次产生了自我厌恶的情绪，不是因为觉得自己这么做是在玩弄火神的感情、更不是因为觉得这样没有意义的行为只是在浪费彼此的时间；而是这份无法按捺的脸红心跳让我产生了前所未有的恐惧，害怕自己无法自制的沦陷在了这股温热的暖流之中、陷得越来越深。  
“……也？辰也？你没事吧？”  
“……大我？”  
汗水特有的咸涩与男人身上特有的体味竟让我产生了窒息的错觉，在那短短的五秒钟里、我是真的忘记了呼吸，而肺部的隐隐生疼则是在两人分离的时候开始的，一直就这么盘踞在心口、直到第二天的清晨才慢慢的消失。这种像是针刺一般的奇妙感觉让我非常的困惑，而更令人感到狼狈的是连我自己都无法确切的形容这是一种什么样的感受。仅仅是因为那么一个短暂的拥抱我就动心了吗？喜欢上一个比自己年小却比自己要来的高大的‘男人’？况且他还是我在小时候就相识的义兄弟、身为‘哥哥’的我，就因为这么一个徒有形式的肢体接触就发生了动摇？怎么可能，我又不是那么容易就随波逐流的蠢货，更不是那种因为别人的体贴就会小鹿乱撞的高校女生，即便那时心脏的狂乱真的是出于不可否定的意乱情迷，想必也只是一时的慌张与误会，仅此而已。  
听到站在一旁的‘恋人’再三叫唤，沉溺在思绪中的我愣愣的仰起了脑袋；看着火神那有些困惑、又有些担忧的眼神，下意识苦笑起来的我像是安抚般拍了拍男人的后背，一句‘我没事’使对方挑了挑眉，半信半疑的态度让我下意识叹了口气，随即将双手插进了口袋，继续低声说道。  
“稍微有点心事，所以在发呆，真没什么大事。”  
“你还在为出国的事烦恼吗？不是都安排妥当了么，难道是出了什么状况吗？”  
细心不是什么坏事，可凡事要是过了头、原来的本意难免会开始变质，细心就会变成多疑、而正是这份善意的‘多心’让我觉得有些烦躁、有些厌烦，却又不好说些什么。或许是因为曾经我的所作所为与任性一度伤害过男人的缘故吧，说实话、我心里的确有着想要弥补他些什么的念头，可因为隔阂着两人的距离很远而无法经常见面、自然而然也就没有太多让我付出行动证明这份心意的机会；所以在两人见面独处的日子里，我总是尽可能的对他温柔一点，像其他所有温柔又大度的‘哥哥’那样、试着去包容，试着去忍耐。  
“硬要说的话，就是觉得没什么真实感吧。虽说我到波士顿的那天我父母也会赶过来，可毕竟这次和回家不一样，而且没过多久就要开学了，也不知道自己到底是在兴奋还是紧张……”  
“伯父伯母也会过去吗？也是，毕竟搬家什么很麻烦，多个人帮忙的确能够轻松不少。”  
“…………”  
我不太清楚火神的过去，只知道他是在单亲家庭的环境中长大的。火神的父亲姑且算是个工作狂、大部分时间都是在为工作到处奔走，可对自己儿子的事还算比较上心，至少我们两人因迷路而在公园迷失的那一晚伯父真的是非常的担心，听说还差点报警的样子、可见他对火神是发自内心的存在着父亲那难懂的大爱。  
不知道是不是因为我再次提到了回美国的事而让一旁的火神再次乱了心绪，原本还算积极的火神忽然垮下了宽厚的双肩、若有所思的低着脑袋，而摆放在我们两人面前的艺术雕塑依旧迎合着灯光散发着刺眼的光辉，只可惜身旁的男人根本不懂欣赏、以至于每当我想利用与艺术相关的话题来缓解两人间的尴尬气氛时，最终都只会沦为‘对牛弹琴’。看着对方那满是不解与疑惑的双眼，我就不知道该怎么将话题进行下去，只能像是敷衍似的在展示厅里来回走动，话题也一直围绕着‘美国’与‘将来’这两个关键的字眼。  
“看来大我你是真的对艺术类的东西不感兴趣啊，今天真是为难你了。”  
既然说什么都是自讨没趣、索性选择放弃的我无奈的耸了耸双肩，如同自言自语般的苦笑了起来。而闻言的火神似乎误以为我生气了、事实上我在踏入展馆之前就已经料到火神不会对这类的东西感兴趣，而就在参观的时候，男人也总是东张西望、装模作样的对着悬挂在墙壁上的图像发呆，也不知道他究竟在想些什么、让我这个发起提议的‘罪魁祸首’不禁感到哭笑不得。就在男人想要竭力解释什么之际、我将食指抵在了唇齿之间，笔画了一个安静的手势。迫于周遭的气氛与场馆内四处可见的警告标志、欲言又止的‘恋人’最终还是乖乖闭上了双唇，然而紧锁的眉头还是没有舒展开来，握紧的双拳更是将他的焦急暴露得一览无遗、这些看似微不足道的细节却让我感到莫名的欣慰，也在此强烈的意识到火神对我的那份认真：不管是以朋友、以熟人、以兄弟、还是以恋人，火神是真的非常在乎我的感受，这也意味着我们正在进行的这场‘恋爱游戏’注定不再像最初那样单纯，有什么东西正在我们彼此的心中悄然做着改变，一点、一点、渗透了身体的每个角落。  
“你不必露出这种表情，其实我知道的。应该说正是因为知道你没兴趣才会邀请你来这种地方，因为我想看看你到底能够忍耐到什么时候。”  
“‘忍耐’？为什么？”  
男人那单纯的地方有时候真的很让人觉得来气，就好像你故意安排了一个场景、想要好好整蛊他一番，对方却感受不到任何的危机感，唯独自己孤零零的站在原地看着化为泡影的一切，期待与现实的落差不单单只是扫兴、甚至还伴随着扭曲的屈辱，让我忍不住在心中自嘲起来。没什么，你也不用太放在心上，只是你能一声不吭的陪我逛到现在已经让我对你刮目相看了，你做的很好；音落、伸出右手的我替男人拨开了有些过长的刘海，随即拍了拍他那硬实的脑袋。虽说密集的发梢摸上去有些扎手，可根部却比想象中的要柔软，感觉像极了雪橇犬那身漂亮的绒毛。看在你忍着无聊陪我瞎逛的份上，下午去哪儿就由你决定吧，去哪里都可以。见自己如是信誓旦旦的拍拍胸脯道、立马笑开了颜的火神耐不住性子、大喊了一声‘真的吗？！’，可很快就被路过的行人瞪了一眼、只能灰头土脸的低下了脑袋，鬼鬼祟祟的将我拖拽到了比较偏僻的角落，而那只紧紧拽着我胳臂的右手自那一刻起就不曾松开过。  
“那……可以去街头球场吗？不打球也行！看看就好，呃……真的，看看就行。”  
“噗……我就知道你会这么说。行，那我们赶紧出发吧。”  
“喔！”

不害臊的说、我真的是个很狡猾的人，明明提出禁止一切有关篮球的话题与活动的人是我，可凭良心说、自己又何尝不想打球呢？然而即便如此，我还是想方设法的变向逼迫火神说出这一彼此都在揣摩时机的‘共同愿望’，而我同样也成功了，虽说我对艺术鉴赏也非常感兴趣、能够见到各种形式的艺术画作心中也感到异常的新奇；可就在我在心中暗暗感慨‘偶尔来看看这些感觉也不坏’的时候，一股难以言喻的寂寥忽然蔓延上了心头。我明白这种感受常常被称为寂寞，就好像原本饱满的灵魂突然缺失了最为关键的一部分，尽管乐在其中、但是这种喜悦与打篮球时那淋漓畅快的感觉远远无法比拟，至少绝对无法弥补精神上的空虚。  
“亏我好不容易下定决心破个例，没想到竟然下雨了啊……”  
然而理想与现实还是存在着一定差距的，人们常说计划永远跟不上变化、此时此刻的处境可谓是完美的为这句俗语做出了诠释，除了失望与低落之外、脑海里一时也找不到更贴切的词语来形容现在的心情，想必一旁的火神也是一样。看着飘着细雨的天空、微微蹙着眉头的‘恋人’一脸不悦的咋了咋舌，一声‘真不走运’让我忍不住在心中轻叹了一口气，随即低头看了一眼手上的腕表，时间大约是下午四点十五分，正是最尴尬的时候。距离饭点还有一段时间、而这附近只有一些小型的咖啡馆；我自己倒是无所谓、可火神一看就是对这些地方不来电的类型，再加上男人正为心头那落空的期待感到愤愤不平，若是在这种节骨眼上去那样安静悠哉的地方与他独处，最后受折磨的人一定不会是他、而是不得不顾虑他感受的我，光是想象就让我感到心烦意乱。  
“要不先去你家坐坐吧。我记得你家距离这只有两站路？等到了饭点我们再一起出门吃饭好了，希望到时候雨不会越下越大、能转晴的话那再好不过。”  
音落、率先踏出了屋檐的我大步朝着车站的方向走去，绵绵的细雨随着风的走向落在了我的脸上，有的打湿了睫毛、有的也是沾湿了衣领；而见我擅作主张的选择立刻离开，只能选择妥协的火神立刻追赶了上来，就和往常一样、与我并肩走在相同的水平线之上。  
“对了，大我。你家有没有电影的DVD之类的？如果没有的话顺路去租影碟的店里看看有没有电影之类的，这样多少还能打发会时间。”  
“哦，我家倒是有点美剧，不过都不是最新的，也不知道你喜不喜欢。”  
因为恼人的雨滴不断从天上落下、并且变得越来越密集，我们两人几乎在同时加快了脚下的步伐，既没有任何的商量、也没有什么暗示，就这么在湿滑的人行道上奔跑了起来，一边跑着、一边说着临时更改的‘计划’，而没能赴往街球场的失落渐渐被抛在了脑后，让我不禁联想到了喜新厌旧的孩子、因为我们那稚气的善变而苦笑不已。  
“就是《CSI》这些，都我爸当初留下的，我自己倒是没看过几集……”  
“这部剧我有在追，还挺不错的，要不我们一起看吧！我觉得你也一定会喜欢的。”  
就和答应我一同去美术馆时一样、这一次火神同样没有拒绝，不过比起‘迁就’、我更愿意相信这一次男人是真的走投无路，毕竟除了这个选择之外、他也想不出更恰当的办法，只能勉为其难的选择‘顺从’。在回到公寓之前，我们在附近的便利店买了一些饮料和解馋的零食；火神买了一些炸鸡、而我则是选购了一些口味比较清淡的凉饮，就在走进公寓的刹那、尽管我不是第一次来火神家，也知道这间有些过于冷清的公寓是只有火神一人的‘家’，我还是出于习惯的咕哝了一句‘打扰了’，却被男人笑话说我太过客套、就算出于形式打了招呼，除了他自己之外、也不会有第二个人听到。  
“家里有点乱，你先腾个地方自己坐吧，我去把碟给找出来。”  
火神虽然是个不折不扣的大男人、可对电子设备不是很了解，始终摆放在家里的那台手提电脑大多只是用来收发邮件，几乎没什么太大的用场，而摆放在客厅里的那台电视与DVD播放器就只有在部活会议的时候使用过，像是一起观看敌对校的比赛录像、除此之外男人根本就不会想起这些东西的存在。  
“明明伯父给你买了这么好的电视机你却放在家里积灰，也未免太浪费了。”  
高清的画面与恰到好处的音效更接近家庭影院，比起阳泉的宿舍、像这样窝在沙发里、对着电视观看电视剧的体验真的是久违了。而听着我那夸夸其谈的赞美，火神并没有表现的很得意，只是不以为然的反问了一句‘有那么好吗？’害我只能连连苦笑，不知究竟该是点头还是该借机调侃是好。在美国非常人气的电视剧《CSI》自从2000年放映开始就一直小有名气，可在日本近乎没什么人听说过，大多都是因为语言障碍、就算向别人推荐也鲜有人会真的理睬，久而久之我也就不太常和人料到有关美剧相关的话题，就连和敦他们也都很少说起。幸运的是在我所认识的那么多人里，至少还有火神他能够听懂自己说的话，好比角色之间的纠葛、剧情的跌宕起伏、人物角色之间的关系和言语中的那些陷阱乃至于笑点……虽然我们两人都不是那种喜欢在观看影片时候多话的类型，可有一句没一句的闲聊还是让萦绕在我们之间的气氛变得越发轻松起来，也让我渐渐忘记了发生在不久前的那些烦心事、微微曲起了单腿，顺着沙发的靠背向下挪了挪身子。  
“……辰也，能不能把身体借我下？”  
“……嗯？”  
就在剧情进展到Eddie被枪击中之时、唐突的发问让我的心脏险些漏跳了一拍，可当我瞪大着双眼、一脸诧异的循声转过脑袋的时候，张嘴打了个哈欠的‘恋人’就这么微微蜷起了高大精壮的身体，俯身将脑袋靠在了我的肩头，一边袖起了搁置在胸前的双臂。直到这时我才明白男人刚才那句话的用意，所谓的‘借用身体’只是想让我暂时充当他的靠枕、仔细想想，那单纯又简单的脑袋里又哪会装得下除了篮球之外的东西，相比起纯粹得让人觉得傻气的火神、我这个做‘哥哥’的有时真的过于敏感了些。  
“稍微有点累了，暂时借我靠一会儿吧。要是你嫌重的话和我说一声，我挪开就是了。”  
“我没事。你觉得累的话就先这么靠着吧，睡一会儿也可以。”  
见我说到，眯了眯双眼的火神并没有说话，乖巧的态度真的很容易让人联想到玩累了的大型犬、就这么依偎在主人的身边，一动也不动。炙热的体温透过衣服的布料渗入了肌理，也正是这股热度让我情不自禁的伸出了手、仿佛安抚一个孩子入睡一般轻轻摸着男人那饱满的脑袋。然而电视屏幕依旧在闪烁、从音箱传来的枪声打破了弥漫在屋内的这份幽静；这明明是我在整部电视剧中最喜欢的桥段之一，然而我的视线虽然不曾从屏幕中央移开，脑海里却一直在思考有关火神的事：此时此刻他在做什么呢？明明两人紧紧挨在一起、这种陌生又疏远的感觉又是怎么回事呢？可这种心灵上的距离感非但不会让人感到尴尬与不适、反而让我觉得非常的自然。隐约之中我可以听到男人那粗重的呼吸，这让我按捺不住好奇、低眼窥探起了对方的神色，只见火神面无表情的看着不远处的屏幕，像是在发呆、又像是在思考，精悍的容貌比起往年的任何时候都要来的成熟，仿佛快要褪尽青少年特有的青涩、从而成为一名能够独当一面的‘男人’。  
“……感觉偶尔像这样窝在家里、哪怕只是闲着打发时间，也不坏呢。”  
“……大我？”  
就在我独自暗暗在心底如是感叹时，忽然启唇的‘恋人’深吸了一口气，随即揉了揉有些泛红的双眼，抱紧了搁置在胸前的双臂。而闻言的我并不明白这句话的用意，见我半挑着眉毛、久久没有开口，抬起了双眸的火神就这么直直的凝视着我的双眸，紧接着便重新坐直了身子，男人的面色还是和刚才一样、有些呆愣，又显得异常凝重。其实刚才从美术展出来的时候我是真的很想去球场看看，当时看到下雨了心里很不高兴，可自从回来之后、忽然就觉得现在这样的状态也很不错，说不定比去街头球场还要来的高兴；说完、眨了眨双眼的火神稍许顿了顿神，我知道火神所说的这些话是什么意思、他实际上是想告诉我不论身处在哪里，又是在做些什么，只要对象是我、其他的那些琐碎细节根本就不重要，可也正是因为他的这份‘坦诚’让我慌了手脚，让我猛然想起昨晚的那个拥抱。而此时此刻，心脏的紧缩与那时是那么的相似、热度不断从胸口涌出、蔓延至了整个身体，让我只得佯装笃定的轻扬起了嘴角，像个冷静沉着的‘大人’一样利用虚伪的笑容企图搪塞过去。  
“和我在一起的时候就这么高兴么？即便没有篮球、即便只是看着这些不感兴趣的电视剧和美术展，你也都会觉得开心么？”  
听着自己那如同挑衅般的质问，坐在我面前的火神竟毫不犹豫的点了点头、没有一丝踌躇，过于果断的态度让我不禁一愣、只能这么怔怔的眨着眼睛，让我忍不住开始思考：究竟是从什么时候起，引导着这段‘恋情’的主导权从我的手中落失、又被男人夺了过去。是因为昨晚的拥抱？还是这一权力从一开始就不在我的手里？  
“嗯啊，高兴啊。虽然和打球的时候不一样，可心里就是觉得高兴，具体我也不知道该怎么形容……”  
“为什么？”  
为什么对象是我呢？为什么是我会让你产生这种不明所以的感觉呢？我觉得很奇怪，同时也觉得很害怕；奇怪是因为我不明白为什么火神会对我如此执着，是因为我是他的‘哥哥’？是因为我是他在异国他乡所认识的第一个‘朋友’？而之所以会害怕是因为我与火神的不同。火神很迟钝、即便他已经将自己的心声说出了口可意识里不一定会产生相应的自觉；可我却不一样，本能的敏锐已经非常明确的警告着我，警告说我们两个之间的‘情谊’已经因这场‘星期恋爱’开始变质，变得不单单只是普通的兄弟情、正慢慢偏离友谊与亲情的轨道，驶向另一条深不见底的‘隧道’。  
“为什么你会有这样的感觉？如果只是想找个熟人打发时间的话，找黑子他们不也……”  
“那不一样。只有和辰也在一起的时候才会有这种感觉，但是我不知道为什么，就算知道我也不知道该怎么解释，所以辰也你也别再多问了。”  
“………………”  
甜蜜的回忆无法长期营养一个人，我们之间便是最好的例子。说真的，在经过岁月的沉淀之后、你我都已经长大了、成熟了；也曾看透过，淡漠过，如果最后的最后这段破碎的羁绊没有迎来失而复得的转机、哪怕只有我一个人，我也能够坚强的活下去，在决定赌上这份兄弟间的羁绊、与火神正式宣战的那天起我就已经做好了心理准备，直到现在我都不曾后悔。那么现在呢？现在的我为什么会感到如此的慌张呢？不知在何时拽上臂弯的大手顺着手臂的外侧抚摸上了我的肩头，洋溢在男人脸上的表情始终没变、锐利的视线中写满了认真，也正是他的这张表情让我忘记了逞强、忘记了需要保持微笑；而就在下一秒，微微垂下了视线的火神再度开口，低沉的嗓音透过耳鼓、直传进了大脑，竟让我感到一阵头晕目眩，支撑着上身的双手也因此而疲软了下来。  
“呐，辰也。恋人之间具体会做些什么呢？你能再教教我吗？”  
炙热的吐息落在鼻尖，从电视传来的喧嚣早已被愈发大声的心跳所掩盖。火神的力气很大，可就论蛮力、我有着不输给他的自信；可我却没有推开男人的身体，就这么任凭他前倾着身子、擅自拉近了彼此间的距离，微红的脸颊与细细颤抖的双唇暴露了男人的紧张，也明白他接下来想要做的事。坦白说、我的确害怕了，为接下来会发生的事感到害怕，为自己那颗狂乱不已的心脏与异常兴奋的身体感到害怕与恐惧。以前是觉得能够像小时候那样在一起觉得很高兴，但是这两天忽然觉得不是这么回事……音落、温热的双唇就这么封堵上了我的唇瓣，与电视剧中常常上演的热吻不一样、与其说是接吻，还不如说是摩挲，柔软的触感软化了所有的坚持与妄念，迫使我情不自禁的伸出了舌尖、像寻求慰籍的动物一样，舔舐着男人那丰满的下唇。  
“好啊，我教你。……只要你不后悔的话。”  
“……嗯。”


	5. ch.04 - farewell

我已经记不得自己是在书上还是在网络上看到有关‘接吻’的说法，只是隐隐约约的记得有某位科学家在公开场合提出了‘人类遗俗姿势’是现代人类接吻的起源这种假设，当时我也只是一笑而过、因为我从不否认接吻是出于本能的一种冲动，正因为内心存在着对等的强烈情感才会付诸于行动，这不是光靠理性就能说明来龙去脉的一种行为。  
然而正因为如此，我才感到如此的无地自容；甚至想要将自己一个人锁在封闭又黑暗的房间里、谴责自己的得意忘形，谴责自己的自以为是，以及傲慢和自大。这世上最卑劣的行为莫过于利用他人对自己的爱慕来满足尊严上的满足，说得通俗一点、就是‘优越感’；认为别人对自己温柔就可以为所欲为、无论做什么都会得到原谅与包容，却没想到这样的念头只会让自己越陷越深，直至成为一种精神上的依赖、变得无法像想象中的那般容易割舍。  
“哎呀，辰也，你回来了啊。今天怎么这么晚？”  
就在我走出车站的那一瞬间，天空又飘起了绵绵细雨，雨滴就好像发丝一样稀稀疏疏的落在肩头，让原本就有些潮湿的上衣变得异常的沉重。而我却没有打伞、就这么一步一步了回到了这间暂住的公寓，虽然肌理的表面因粘附在皮肤上的雨滴变得异常冰冷，然而名为躁动的‘热度’依旧在体内蔓延，顺着脚跟盘踞在腰际、又像是迸发一般窜上了背脊，使我无法自制的全身发颤，从而握紧了冰冷的双拳。  
看着闻声从房里赶来的远亲，我只是笑着耸了耸肩、用着几句棱模两可的谎言敷衍了过去，随即从对方的手中接过了柔软的毛巾、擦去了从发梢低落的水滴，可我始终不敢抬头直视姨妈的双眼，从出生到现在、这还是我第一次因为心虚而忍不住直冒冷汗。几句客套的寒暄过后，我准备动身先回房间换套衣服；而就在我从姨妈的身旁擦肩而过时，随我一同转过了身的亲戚忽然喊住了我的脚步，像是提点、又像是在暗示，出于善意的提醒让原本就恍惚不清的大脑再度陷入了空白，迫使我默不作声的低下了脑袋、佯装笃定的挤出了一丝生硬的微笑。  
“你今晚赶紧冲把澡、早点休息吧。明天一早还要赶飞机呢，要是这时候因为着凉生病了的话那就真的得受罪了。”  
“……嗯，谢谢姨妈关心，那我就先去洗澡了。”

女人天性敏感、而多少与我有着血缘关系的姨母究竟察觉到了多少呢？  
不问不代表不知道、毕竟不是亲生母亲，而我与姨妈家的关系也不能算是特别的亲近。现在的我只是在他们家暂时打扰的‘住客’，亲近的话不可能多说、知心的交流更是天方夜谭，况且我原本就不打算找任何人倾诉、毕竟当初是我自己做出了这个决定，所以无论最后是以什么样的形式‘收场’、我不得不一个人承担全部的责任，这是天经地义的‘责罚’。  
一旦脱离了外界的干扰、回到暂且只属于我自己的空间，那些如同烙印般刻在体内的感触再度脱离了理智的约束，将至今都尚未平息的心脏层层缠裹。双唇的交叠、牙关的碰撞；没有任何来由与解释，舌尖就这么顺其自然的探入了彼此的口腔，交缠在了一起，与其说是接吻、那更接近较真的接触竟让我觉得异常亢奋，不单单是精神上、就连肉体上也无法自制的蠢动起来，待到我猛然回神，自己的手指已经顺着火神那有些僵硬的脖颈抚摸上了滚烫的耳廓，而两人的呼吸也因这一有些唐突的深吻而变得急促起来、乃至于模糊了视野。  
（……辰也，你之前有和人做过这种事么？）  
煞风景的发问让我忍不住暗暗苦笑，就算有、那又如何呢？与你又有什么关系呢？我很想这么问问火神，以此来试探他的反应、看看他会露出什么样的表情，可最终我没有这么做，也很庆幸自己没有这么做；取而代之的、我不停用手抚摸着男人那红黑相间的短发，而这次火神似乎对我那有些敷衍的态度感到有些不满，硬是握着我的手腕、将我的右手从头顶拿开，炯炯有神的眸子里尽是惹人怜爱的期待。  
（你倒是说话啊。你不说话我怎么可能会知道……）  
（‘这种事’指的是哪种事？）  
见我像是调侃似的明知故问、愤愤咋了咋舌的‘恋人’如同抗议般咕哝了一句‘不要戏弄我’，可我并没有在意，反倒尽兴的放声大笑起来、将双手再度捧上了男人的脑袋。为了不输给你我几乎将我所有的精力都奉献给了篮球，你觉得我有其他多余的时间去和别的人做这种无聊的事么？听着我的‘回答’，先是难掩惊喜的火神不自觉的瞪大了双眼，而满是欣喜的笑容只持续了一秒之久、很快，那双明亮透彻的双眸又蒙上了一层狐疑的阴影，微蹙的眉头让我不禁联想起了闹别扭的家猫……不对，应该是‘老虎’才对。  
（可总感觉辰也你好像对这种事很熟练，非常游刃有余的样子，所以我才会想你之前是不是和人交往过……）  
（我倒是想问问你，既然你说你没有经验、又是为什么会知道我对这种事很‘熟练’呢？）  
无意识是种罪，更是一种毒药、让人丧失判断力与理智的猛毒，而它真正的可怕之处是会让人心甘情愿的选择沉沦，就这么迷失在名为‘意乱情迷’的迷宫中，哪怕永远找不到解脱的出路。闻言的火神立马涨红了脸颊，几度欲言又止、却又没能说出什么像样的话来。我知道男人想说些什么，也猜到他会想要说些什么；然而我却没有给他开口的机会，相反的、这次是我主动奉上了亲吻，像个只懂得吸食乳汁的婴儿一般、不厌其烦的吸吮着火神那柔软又丰满的双唇。  
（算了，你也不用解释了。你不是想让我教你更多的‘东西’吗？那就赶紧抓紧时间吧。）  
（唔……）  
我分不清自己到底是为了成全对方的愿望才那么的拼命，又或是为了满足自己而表现的如此殷勤；可我不得不承认、与火神的亲吻真的让我觉得非常舒服，黏膜互相摩挲的触感也好、彼此用舌尖舔舐口腔的热度也罢，每一次气息的交叠，每一次呼吸的加速都能让原本清醒的大脑陷入前所未有的恍惚，仿佛漫步在浮云中一般、整个身体忽然变得轻盈起来。而除了接吻之外、我们仍不忘抚摸彼此的身体，像是裸露在衣领外的脖颈，像是敏感又柔软的耳根；为了调整呼吸、我出于本能微微仰起了头，而就在这时我与火神的视线撞在了一起，事到如今才开始害羞的‘恋人’竟忽然退缩了，但他并没有松开环拥着自己的双手，就这么顺势搂紧了臂弯、像是逃避似的用半边的脸蛋磨蹭着我那滚烫的脸颊，炙热的吐息化为独一无二的信号、将男人心中的那份怜爱与狂喜传递进了我的耳蜗。  
（要不我送你回去吧，这么晚了，外面应该还在下雨吧？）  
我们就这样蜷缩在沙发里、一动不动的拥抱在一起；电视屏幕早就因为剧终而变得一片漆黑，可谁都没有理会、更没有人在意，而之所以不得不分开纯属是因为门限将近的缘故，所以我只能推开男人的身体，而火神也必须得松开他那双结实得臂膀，就在这一刻、一切又都回到了残忍的现实，却带不走残留在体内的火热。  
（你稍微等等，我去看看家里还有没有雨伞，我记得应该是在储藏室……）  
（不用了，我自己回去就好了。况且外面雨已经很小了，走到车站应该没什么问题，就不麻烦你了。）  
正因为与火神接吻时感受到了理性无法驾驭的快乐，此时此刻的空虚才会化为永不休止的‘警钟’、一次又一次的在我的脑海中鸣响，斥责着我的自大、卑鄙、以至于傲慢。自以为是的认为自己能够洒脱的抽身，可我却连最基本的疑问都还没来得及找到答案：火神的确对我心存着期待、依赖甚至于渴望，那我呢？我对他又是怎么想的呢？到底是谁期待着谁、谁依赖着谁、谁又渴望着谁；而最后的最后，究竟是你离不开我、还是我无法就这么简单的放开你那双永远对我敞开的双手？  
（明天……我们直接在机场碰面吧。今晚我就先回去了，你也早点休息，……晚安。）  
（喔，晚安！）  
将冰冷的身体浸泡在温度适宜的热水之中，腾升的雾气像极了神话剧中的仙雾、让我产生了置身于云雾中的错觉；然而同时我也非常清楚，此时此刻这份飘飘然的感觉并非全都来自于肌肉放松的畅快感、而是有其他更为纠葛复杂的原因，硬要我来形容的话、这些弥漫在浴室中的白雾恰好可以形容我心中的那些迷惘，可现实是、身体的‘本能’已经告诉了我所有疑惑的答案，只是我不敢面对、也没有这个资格去面对，毕竟按下这个开关的人不是别人、是我自己。  
在回家的路上我为自己寻找了很多的借口，一次又一次告诉我自己这一切只不过是一时兴起的冲动罢了，没有任何的意义、更不会有任何的结果，而就在明天、这场限时一星期的‘游戏’就要结束了，不会有任何的延续、不会有任何多余的期待，一切将在明天终止，而我们都必须为那逐渐变质的妄念付出相应的代价。  
在用吹风机吹干了潮湿的头发之后，我一言不发的坐在床头、发了很久的呆，昏沉的大脑可谓是一片混沌，好不容易温暖起来的身体又回归了冰冷。我不知道时间过去了多久，也不知道自己到底有什么目的；看着那些堆放在房间角落的行李箱，我深吸了一口气，而就在我打算自暴自弃的钻进被窝时，摆放在床头的手机忽然震动了起来。来信的人是火神，这并没有出乎我的意料，可我却迟迟找不到勇气点开、直至我开始不断质问自己既然都已经有了受到‘责罚’的觉悟，又为什么会害怕、为什么不想看到男人露出任何因我而受伤的神情？  
【辰也你睡了吧？如果睡了的话你就不必回信了，就想和你说一声明天我会早一点出门、到机场等你，到时候我们再电话联络好了。】  
这并不在我的计划范围之内，我并不想任何人目送我离开日本、踏上新的旅程。然而现在的我与火神仍旧是‘恋人’的关系，不是兄弟、不是朋友，而是正在交往的情侣。我们拥抱过、亲吻过，既然自己的另一半很快就要离开、并前往一个遥远的国度，想要送他最后一程也是理所当然的事。想到这、我忽然觉得自己真的很滑稽，滑稽得让人觉得可笑、就好像自己是个患有妄想症的患者一样。我寻找了那么多的借口、编造了那么多动听又感人的故事，到底是说给谁听的呢？是给火神？还是给我自己？无论是我还是火神都应该已经察觉到这段只有一星期的恋爱早已不是什么体验或是儿戏，我们都入戏太深了、若再不收手恐怕就再也没有机会从这段恋情的泥潭中挣脱了。明天……明天是最好也是最后的机会；即便火神是真的喜欢着我，而我的内心深处也因他的这份真诚而萌生了别样的情意，可我马上就要离开、距离的疏远与时光的流逝是淡化记忆的最好方式。一年、两年、甚至十年……想必只要我们分开，并永不再见，你一定会忘了我、忘了这短短的五天，我也一定会很快忘却你，忘却我对你所做的一切。  
【还有就是……明天我有点话想对你说，记得要留意电话啊！】  
“……‘我也是，我也有话要对你说。明天见。’……大我。”

哪怕有再多高人在身边为你指点，爱上一个人，仍是走投无路的。这不是能够用理性和常识能够判断的，就在你疯狂的开始追逐、就在你一次又一次为满足对方而不断妥协、一次又一次的更改自己的原则与底线时，你就已经陷入了恋爱，并且是一场无可救药的恋爱。对象可能是你一生无法触及的人，也有可能是永远无法修成正果的人；我与火神想必属于后者，因为我们都是男人、都是独生子，而在成为恋人之前、我们是亲密又无话不谈的‘兄弟’，无论是男人还是兄弟、这两个身份都无法成为奠定恋爱的基础，然而本能还是无法自制的贪恋上了彼此的温柔，不……应该说，在这场星期恋爱里，真正倾注了全部‘温柔’的人只有火神而已，我什么都没做、可我同样也没有敷衍，我只是尽我所能回应着他的认真，而在回应的途中我也落入了名为‘恋慕’的峡谷，不断的下坠、下坠、不知何时从会达到名为‘解脱’的尽头。  
“辰也！总算找到你了！东西都拿好了吗？”  
虽说男人在邮件里承诺会早点到，可却比我达到的时间依旧迟了三十分钟；当然、我并没有借此责怪或是嘲笑他的意思，也不认为光是这点程度的小事就能证明火神对自己的事并没有那么上心。看着他那气喘吁吁的狼狈模样，我情不自禁的苦笑了一声，随即点了点头、如同展示一般将手中的护照与登机牌放在了男人的眼前。  
“手续都办好了，就等登机了。距离登机还有大概一个半小时，要不我们去附近转转吧。”  
“喔！好啊！”  
还没等我来得及转身，就已经弯腰替我拉起了行李拉杆的火神就这么擅作主张的迈开了脚步、朝着机场另一侧的方向大步走去。看着他那高大又挺拔的背影，我竟忽然感到一丝心酸，为接下来自己不得不伤害火神的事感到心酸、心疼、以至于愧疚，但我既不能向他道歉、只能为他送上祝福，祝愿他能够将在这短短五天内的时间里发生的所有一切铭记在心、并吸取教训，去疼爱真正属于他命运的另一半的那个人。  
“辰也你今天一个人提着这么多东西过来的？叔叔阿姨他们呢？”  
找了一个比较冷清的角落，将行李箱贴墙放在了脚跟后，一路上我们聊了聊有关大学的事、还有今后的打算；我并没有说的很详细，因为我知道若是透露了太多、以火神的脾气，天知道他会做出什么样的事来。波士顿说大不大、说小也不小，却是个人口比较密集的城市，与加州有着很大的不同。我不敢保证在火神听了我接下去的‘告别’之后会采取什么样的行动，至少我不能让他知道我的住处，因为我不打算在今后的几年里与火神发生任何形式的交集。听着对方的发问，摇了摇头的我下意识将双手放进了口袋，一句‘他们已经走了’让火神下意识的挑了挑眉、似乎没有理解我说的话，让我只能顺势继续解释了起来。  
“他们把我开车送到了机场后我就让他们先回去了。又不是第一次出国、没有必要那么麻烦人家。”  
“唔……说的也是。”  
其实对于我们中的任何一个人而言，有任何一个外人在场都只会是个妨碍，也难怪火神刚与我照面时表现的那么放松，然而就在我们两人单独在一个狭隘的空间相处时、男人脸上的表情开始有些僵硬，就连话也比刚才少了许多、暴露在外的紧张使萦绕在我们周围的空间慢慢凝结，变得既僵硬、又尴尬，使我的心跳不断加速着。有一句没一句的闲聊大约持续了五分钟左右，通报航班登机的广播一个接着一个；没过多久，忽然深吸了一口气的‘恋人’若有所思的低下了头，而我只能佯装什么都没能察觉，心不在焉的望着不远处的海关入口、耳里却只能听到男人那沉重又平稳的呼吸。  
“……辰也，在你走之前我有点话要和你说，呃……该从哪儿说起呢……”  
光从火神那结结巴巴的口气就能想象得到他此时此刻的表情。听男人如是开口，我并没有循声抬头；而是头也不回的咕哝了一句‘你慢慢来吧’，因为我不敢面对、也不想知道太多，因为我害怕彼此视线交汇的那一刻、我所有的觉悟与坚持都化为泡影，事到如今、无论是我还是火神，都已经没有退路可走。也许是我的冷漠让火神有些退缩了吧；顿了顿神后，深吸了一口气的‘恋人’清了清有些浑浊的嗓子，随即、粗糙的指节在趁我不注意时环绕上了我的手腕，男人的体温还是那么的炙热、仅仅是这样局限的肢体接触就让我想起了我们拥抱在一起、沉溺于接吻的那个雨天，尚未完全熄灭的火苗又一次在体内深处躁动、蔓延，使我下意识的蜷起了手指，握紧了拳头。  
“就是有关交往的事……也许刚开始只是体验、只是想尝试一下，不过这几天我也想了很多，始终都在思考我对辰也你的感觉。……我想我是喜欢你的，不是作为朋友、不是作为兄弟，而是作为一个普通的男人，我喜欢你。”  
“…………”  
意料之中的告白没有让我感受到半丝的惊讶，什么都没有、既没有喜悦，也没有诧异，就只有深深的懊悔与亏欠，为当初为什么要提出如此愚蠢的提议感到无比的自责。火神握得非常用力，就好像生怕唯一得救命稻草会顺着激流从手中溜走一样，而我至始至终都低着脑袋，尽管意识非常冷静、可心跳还是不受控制的狂乱不已，不可控的热度顺着前胸蔓延上了脸颊、又传至了头脑两边的太阳穴，让耳蜗响起了阵阵的嗡鸣。  
“所以我不想结束……不是五天、也不是一星期，还是今后也能继续和辰也‘交往’下去，辰也呢？你又怎么想？”  
“……你的心意我很高兴，可我并没有类似的想法，真的很抱歉。”  
“…………”  
在第一次摘下胸前那枚戒指的瞬间，我做出了伤害火神最深的一个决定；而在这段残缺不堪的羁绊迎来失而复得的那一天时，我也对自己、对Alex、对男人默默在心中许下了诺言，承诺自己不会再这么任性，不会再那么自私、为了维护身为兄长的尊严去伤害那些最珍视我的人。然而现在，我却打破了当初的承诺，因为一时的冲动与可笑的契机而再一次伤害了爱慕着自己的‘兄弟’：不是兄弟间的情谊也不是朋友间的亲昵，而是作为恋人、作为情侣，我伤害了‘喜欢着’我的‘火神大我’，再一次在他的心里留下了一道无法痊愈的伤痕。我们当初不是说好了吗？时效只有‘一星期’、这一切只是一场体验而已，你怎么可以当真呢？音落、迫使自己轻扬起嘴角的我挣脱开了男人的大手，就这么向后连退了几步，望着瞠目结舌的‘兄弟’，继续笑着说道。  
“再说我们可都是男人啊。尽管我对同性恋没有什么偏见、可我自己并不是同性恋，之所以会吻你、抱着你、与你出去约会，是因为我从来没有忘记过你是我的‘弟弟’。正因为是‘兄弟’，我才愿意忍受这一切去配合你，这不是在‘恋爱’，不是那样的。”  
“你……在说什么呢？！你这话是什么意思？难道说过去那几天我们在一起所做的一切，都是你为了迎合我而故意装出来的演技吗？！”  
那时的所作所为是委曲成全的演技、又或是发自内心的回应，我也很想问问我自己；可对我来说，真相也好、答案也好，这些都已经不再重要了。比起同性不能相恋的世俗观念、我更在乎我们那称兄道弟的情分。不是因为我是男人而无法如火神所愿、成为他的恋人；而是因为我是他的‘兄长’才无法像爱慕一个普通人一样去接受他、包容他、珍惜他，我也不可能像个女人一样被比我年幼的对象像对待一个玻璃娃娃一样小心翼翼的呵护与疼爱，自尊不允许我这么做、可偏偏火神就是这样一个容易动情的人。  
“昨晚等你回去后我一个人思考了很久，我一直都在想、就连睡觉的时候梦里都是有关辰也你的事。我原本以为你和我抱持着一样的心情，所以我才会想和你说个明白，你现在和我说这些都是勉强配合我才会那么做的？这些真的是你真实的想法么？”  
有些爱情好像指甲一样，剪掉可以再重新生长出来；有些爱情则像牙齿，失去了就永远不会再有了。我与火神之间的‘爱情’又算是哪一种呢？又或者说我们这段维持了五天不到的‘恋爱’真的能够算是爱情么？我很想问问火神到底喜欢我哪里，至于为什么、又是否是兄弟情的延伸，我已经不想多问。看着他那双泛红的双眼，动摇的眼神只为寻求一个确切的答案；而我却什么都给不了他、给不了他任何的希望，也给不了他任何的承诺。我能做的就只有不断的回避，将所有的愧疚与歉意锁进了心底，却无法对他亲口说一句‘对不起’，想必就算我道了歉、此时此刻站在我眼前的男人也不会再像从前那样不求回报的原谅我了吧。  
“是的。因为‘时间’已经到了，真的很遗憾。……大我。”  
“辰也…………！”

坚强是武装的自卑，我曾经认为我一辈子都不会做出让自己后悔的事，事实证明我错了、我并不是那么能干的人，也没有那么坚强；尽管眼眶依旧因睡意而有些干涩，可我并没有落泪，视线也并不模糊。可不知为何、闪烁的手机屏幕却忽然变得模糊不清，无论用手擦拭了多少遍、也看不到我久久等待的东西，可随着时间的流逝，这份期待也逐渐沉淀，迫使我从座位上站起了身、握上了行李箱的拉杆，朝着登机口的方向大步走去。  
“‘各位旅客，前往美国纽约的XXXX航班已经开始登机。请遵循机场人员的指示在指定位置与场所排队依次登机，谢谢您的合作’。”  
在穿过通道的漫漫长路上，我忍不住扪心自问，在离开日本之前、我还留有什么心愿，还有什么遗憾，而想来想去、除了篮球之外，整个脑海就只有‘火神大我’这个名字。当时男人的脸上究竟是什么样的表情？他又是怀着什么样的心情、从我的身边默默的选择离开？明明这一切都是在一个小时之前发生的事，可为什么我全都不记得了呢？可无论今后的日子会变成什么模样，你与我又踏上了怎样的陌路，只有对你、我只有满满的祝福。希望你能够找到更好的人，希望我只是你永远忘不掉的一个回忆，随着时间的流逝慢慢的淡去、希望我能够成为第一、也是唯一一个伤害过你的可恶的男人。  
“再见了。……对不起。”  
大我。  



	6. Final - Punish

任何事物一旦过去便失去了‘如果’，至于那些带有假设嫌疑的发问就更不需要去回答，仅仅是因为失去的东西会比得到的要来的更好一些，仅仅就是因为这样、人们才会忍痛做出最适合自己的抉择，即便煎熬、即便受伤，这恐怕就是人们常说的‘迫不得已’吧。  
凉风吹动着时间的齿轮不断向前、转瞬之间时间竟已经过去了三年。在波士顿迎来了第三个冬季，刺骨的严寒让本该早已习惯了雪天的我依旧冻得直哆嗦；站在通往飞机机舱的卫星通道入口，我从厚实的大衣口袋中摸出了最近刚购买的手机，通讯记录里大多都是父母与同系同学的名字，还有将我带入真正的篮球世界的‘恩师’，而这次之所以回决定利用寒假的时间回到曾经居住过的LA也是因为受到了Alex的邀请。过于殷切与热情的劝诱让我实在不知道该怎么拒绝，就这么稀里糊涂的订了机票、坐上了这班飞往‘天使之城’的航班，回到了这座承载着我全部童年的城市。  
在漫长又枯燥的飞行中我想了许多，其中大部分都是Alex为什么硬是要我去洛杉矶的原因。在电话里、似乎无比兴奋的恩师一次又一次的重复说想要给我一个惊喜，然而只是隔着电话、用语言传达根本就没有意义，一定要面对面才能达到她心目中的效果，说白了、就是想看我因诧异而糗态百出的模样，明明早就已经不是孩子了、却还保留着一颗童心未泯的心，让我不知到底是该替她高兴、还是该替她担心。  
（对了，这次我也叫上了Tiger，你们应该也很久没见了吧？趁这个机会我们三人一起好好聊聊吧。）  
熟悉的名字在传入耳蜗的那一瞬间，我能够明显的感受到心脏的抽痛、以及自己内心的动摇。不知是否是因为口音的关系，当Alex微微卷着舌头、用着独特的音调说出男人的名字时，我几乎反射性的握紧了手中的电话，明明张着嘴、却连半点声响也都发不出来。或许Alex只是单纯的想找两位已经成年的‘爱徒’叙个旧、又或许她是从火神那边听说了什么才会想要创造三人重聚的条件。你们两个也真是的，明明都在美国、却一个都没想到来看看我，我可不记得有把你们教育成这么薄情的大人啊！直到Alex像是怄气般如此迁怒道，我才开始坚信同样在回避着什么的火神并没有向任何人透露那段只持续了五天的恋情。安心之余、又有些落寞，而正是这份落寞让我再一次认识到了自己的自私与强欲。我真的是一个很差劲的人，无论是作为一个普通的人、还是作为一个普通的男人，就凭我对火神造成的那些伤害，光是连留恋的资格我都不配拥有。  
（不过算啦~反正这几天就能见面了，你们要给我做好觉悟哦？）  
（是是~徒弟遵命~）  
在波士顿安定下来之后，我重新捡起了篮球、并将大部分的时间贡献给了学业，而对篮球的那份热情从执着渐渐冷却至了普通的业余爱好，我依然喜欢着这一陪伴着我一路成长的运动，可失去了求胜与较劲的目标、那与生俱来的好胜心逐渐在心头淡化，原本那过于旺盛的竞争意识也失去了针对的方向，这是一种不同于坦然的解脱感，也让我看到了全然不同的另一个世界、却没有带走那些积压在心底深处的不甘与烦恼。我当然知道这些像是黑泥般阴魂不散的负面情绪是出于什么样的缘由，无非还是那个名字、无非还是那些往事；可如今我已经没有那个资格与立场和任何人旧事重提，唯一能做的就是不断的向前、不断的前进，这是唯一的方法，我真的没有其他的选择。  
除此之外就只有那天在机场上演的半吊子的道别了吧。我认为真正的‘聪明’是在适当的时机抽身选择离场，而‘那一天’正是最好、也是最恰当的时机。只是在我在波士顿专心求学的这三年里，‘火神大我’这个名字始终没有从我的脑海里消失过；在梦里、在与朋友的闲聊里、在每一个不经意的闪念里都存在着男人的身影。我知道这是我不得不承受的惩罚与代价，即使再痛苦、我也一直都在忍耐直至麻木。然而这一次的赴约之旅并不是玩笑、更不是什么不切实际的梦话，在几个小时过后我就要和那曾经与我一度热恋的男人会面，到了那时他又会露出什么样的表情、又会用着什么样的眼神看我，光是细想、就不禁让我苦笑连连。  
“Hi！Tatsuya！Welcome Back！！”  
好不容易下了飞机、坐上车回到预定好的旅馆安置好了行礼，还没适应时差的我先在旅馆内小睡了一会，接着起床冲了把澡、吹干了头发、换上了更为轻便的着装，再次坐上了贴满了各式各样花哨广告的计程车。Alex将聚会的地点约在了距离比佛利山庄非常近的某家牛排馆，虽然Alex不算是那种非常持家的女性、可平日里还算比较节俭；难得见她出手如此大方、连我都不禁吓了一跳，也让我对她口中的‘惊喜’感到越发好奇。在出租车司机的热心指引下，推开车门的我踱步来到了饭店门前，随即紧跟着服务生的脚步走进了昏暗的大厅，只见身穿黑色长裙的Alex盘着金色的长发、画着淡雅的妆容，一反往日那大大咧咧的形象、化身为了高雅端庄的淑女，诧异之余、巨大的变化让我一时感到无法适应，就这么愣愣的来到了餐桌跟前，似笑非笑的挪动着座位。  
“Alex……！好久不见，你最近还好吗？感觉今天的你和平时很不一样……我差点都认不出你了呢。”  
“嘿嘿嘿，你说这话到底是在损我还是夸我？你最好想明白了再把话往下说下去，即便对象是Tatsuya、我也绝不会手下留情的。”  
这算什么话，我当然是在夸你了、今天的Alex真的很漂亮呢。说到这、为了能够更好的看清Alex今天的打扮，我稍许向后扬了扬身子；除了端庄的黑色长裙之外、Alex还特意佩戴了耳环和胸针，别具心裁的穿着反而更容易让人起疑心，如果只是为了迎合店里的气氛才穿的那么庄重，凭我对Alex的了解、她绝对不是那样的个性，想必这与她口中频繁提到的‘秘密’有着密不可分的关系。  
“Tatsuya才是，这么多年没见感觉你变成熟了呢。是不是瘦了啊？而且脸色也不太好，坐飞机果然很累呢。”  
一手托着脑袋、一边低声说道，虽说Alex是我与火神的恩师，可我们三人之间更像是朋友、美国人那与生俱来的包容性有时真的很让我羡慕，如果我有着像Alex那样的豁达与坦率……哪怕只有1%也好，我与火神之间是不是就会出现转机，而我也不必为接下来不得不面对他的事感到如此坐立难安？  
“这次飞过来多久？一切应该都还顺利吧？大学那边的情况怎么样？”  
“我先是在丹佛转了次机，还等了挺久的。至于大学这边……毕竟刚进专业还算是在适应期吧。课程的难度比较大，比我所想的要辛苦。不过至少能腾出打球的时间，总体来说不能算太坏。”  
在飞机上我曾试图去想象，不是和Alex、也不是和亲戚朋友，而是和火神面对面聊着有关生活与学业的话题，当然、还有我们共同热爱的篮球。掐指一算、我和火神在这片国土上都已经算是成年人了，如果一切都没有发生、如果我们不曾‘相恋’，是不是就能毫无禁忌的把酒言欢，为所欲为的聊着只有我们知道的那些故事了呢？  
我知道自己不该窝囊的在Alex的身上寻找对火神的那些期待，也很明白自己的这些愿望已经永远不可能再实现了，难得Alex兴致勃勃的约我们出来见面，而我却自顾自的沉溺在那些无果的懊悔之中……实在是太不像话了。就在我为自己的失态而暗暗自责时，脸色忽然大变的Alex猛的从座位上站起了身，就像是发现了宝物的孩子、双眸之中闪烁着激动的光芒，一边用力挥舞着单臂一边吆喝着那最能刺痛我心房的名字，而我却没有勇气随她一起向后转身，直至我最不想见、却又无时无刻不在思念的男人气喘吁吁的来到我的身后，一边赔着不是、一边绕到了餐桌的另一侧，将肩上的背包放在了桌脚的边缘。  
“不好意思，我来晚了。”  
“Tiger~~！！You little bad boy~~~一定是撞上堵车高峰了吧？今天也是自己开车过来的？”  
“………………”  
比起记忆中的‘火神大我’、男人要比我们道别时要更加精壮结实，就连五官的轮廓都要比三年前来的更为明晰。不知是否是因为Alex的存在太显眼、起初忙顾着应付Alex的火神并没有察觉到我的存在，而就在Alex松开了环拥着男人肩头的双臂，这才有余裕观察四周的火神终于将视线投向了我所在的方向，却没有停留太久、又将目光投向别处。  
“好了！这下人员总算到齐了！接下来我要向你们两个宣布一个大新闻，都给我竖起耳朵、认真听好了！”  
从现身到就座、火神都没有主动向我攀谈，就连一句寒暄也没有，男人的冷漠与昔日的殷勤可谓判若两人，可这也是没有办法的事，毕竟火神有着恨我的权力和理由，所以我对他那淡漠的态度并没有感到生气。可偏偏Alex早已沉溺在自己的世界里、丝毫没有察觉到萦绕在空气中的尴尬和生硬；就好像终于耐不住性子的孩子似的，故作神秘的‘恩师’紧握着双手、一连深吸了好几口气，而就在下一秒、忽然松开右手的Alex将她的左手靓在了我与火神的面前，比起她那纤长的指节、首先映入眼帘的是那枚圈裹着无名指的钻戒，直到这一刻、被雪藏了太久的‘真相’总算是浮出了水面，让我与火神几乎异口同声的惊叫起来、瞠目结舌的看着面颊绯红的恩师。  
“A、Alex？！这个……该不会是……？！”  
“嘻嘻嘻～就是这么回事。就在上个礼拜我和我未婚夫已经订婚了，预计在二月结婚，到时候你们两个一定得要来参加婚礼啊！”  
“天啊……”  
虽说是好事、可这一喜讯未免来的太过突然了，而我根本就没有任何的心理准备、除了震惊之外都感觉不到任何的喜悦，只是看着Alex那洋溢着幸福的表情，我也情不自禁的跟着她一同微笑起来，下意识的伸出了双臂、将那双搀扶着我们一起长大的双手握紧了掌心之中。太好了、真的太好了！Alex！恭喜你！你一定要幸福啊！发自内心的祝福让笑着的恩师忽然红了眼眶，而一旁的火神在见状后也立刻恢复了神志，跟着一同送上了祝福，却还是避开了与我的视线交汇，拥抱了热泪盈眶的Alex。  
“说起来、当初我替人试穿婚纱的时候你们两个也是吓坏了呢，哭着闹着求我别走、哈啊……真是太可爱了。”  
将盘中的牛排切成了大小不一的方块，一边咀嚼着口中的食物、一边担忧道的Alex微微皱起了眉头，套在无名指上的钻戒硬着微弱的烛火散发着光辉。经历过恋爱的过程之后步入婚姻的殿堂、这是一个不会引起任何争议的结果，在以自由闻名的美国更是理所当然的一件事。而无论是我还是火神、都已经不是会因为亲近的熟人离开而寂寞得觉得害怕得孩子了，所以当Alex像是刻意调侃似得提起儿时的糗事时，我只能狼狈的低着脑袋，像是把玩似的摆弄着盘中的食物，将骨头挪至了盘子的边沿。比起始终苦笑回避的我、对座的火神依旧全神贯注的吃着盘中的美食；我们两人并没有太多的交集，更没有所谓的‘交流’，大多数时间都是听着Alex在那喋喋不休，至于我们两人之间……仿佛隔着一道隐形的墙壁，又好像身处在截然不同的两个次元，没有任何的交集。  
“不过你们两个都已经长这么大了，怎么样？有没有心仪的对象啊？赶紧给我从实招来，不然我可要严刑逼供了啊。”  
“这恐怕真得让你扫兴了。很遗憾，至少我现在是单身，没法为你提供下酒的素材了。”  
“………………”  
在与火神‘分手’后我也恋爱过，当初有一个在美国出生长大的日本女孩对我展开了追求。也许是太过急切的想要忘记那五天的事吧，我并没有拒绝、就这么顺着对方的攻势成为了她名义上的‘男友’，可说实话在两人交往的那短短三个月里我并没有感受到半丝激情，至少在与她亲吻、拥抱的时候，我找不到与火神独处时的那份悸动与燥热，一次都没有过。  
当然、那段恋情的结局自然是以失败而告终。对那个女孩我说了抱歉、她也欣然接受了我的歉意，却在转身时候质问了我一个问题，而这个问题至今都困扰着我、让我觉得既可笑又惭愧。Tatsuya你至今为止都不曾喜欢过任何人吧？老实说我自己也很想知道这个问题的答案，懵懂中我觉得我有过恋爱的实感，却因为对象的特殊而被我自己全盘否定；我对火神、对那个称呼我为兄弟的男人的确心存过恋爱的情感。但是那又如何呢？就算顺势交往下去，我们就真的能够寻找到永恒的幸福了么？所谓的‘恋爱’真的是那么简单就能持续的东西么？  
“而且我这人意外还挺冷漠的。就算和人交往也不太会顾虑对方的感受，还常常被人说是‘伪君子’呢。”  
“啊——总觉得我能明白为什么她们会这么说。因为Tatsuya笑着反而比不笑的时候感觉更可怕啊，不过女人心的确很难捉摸就是了，恋爱的确是门很深奥的学问呢。”  
这世上有很多事情是从书本里学不来的，而光听他人的一面之词也无法成为可靠的参考，唯独切身去体会从中的酸甜苦辣才能真的有所感悟，可偏偏我没有这样的‘勇气’，应该说、我觉得这样的冒险根本就不值得去尝试。见无法从我的嘴里打听到些什么，一脸无趣的Alex很快就将矛头指向了餐桌另头的火神，一句‘Tiger你呢’让正啃咬着牛排的火神立马停下了动作，出乎我意料的是、Alex的这句反问仿佛刺中了男人的软肋，只见他慌慌张张的放下了手中的刀叉、匆匆咽下了口中的食物，通红的脸颊暴露他的心绪与紧张，让我的心跳忽然漏跳了一拍。  
“呃……可以算有也可以算没有……就最近有一个让我觉得感觉还不错的女生，不过我们还没有进展到那一步……”  
“真的？！你交女朋友了？！Wow！Good for you！我们的Tiger也总算从‘纯情boy’毕业了呢，你爸知道了吗？有见过面吗？早知道的话你把她一起带来不就行了，竟然还遮遮掩掩，你也未免太见外了吧。”  
“………………”  
对方叫什么名字，又是哪里人、住在哪里、长得怎么样、属于什么样的类型……Alex问了好多好多的问题，就仿佛炮轰似的，逼得火神无路可退、即便想要好好回答，可Alex那惊人的语速让火神根本插不上话，索性选择沉默与回避，一味的用着‘都说了我们还不是那种关系’来搪塞恩师的好奇。那我呢？现在的我应该做什么呢？是应该像祝福Alex那样向火神送上祝福？又或是像现在这样僵硬着表情、任由涌动在心头的火苗越烧越旺呢？在体内开始蔓延的怒火让我不知所措，我到底是为什么要生气、又哪来的资本和资格去生气。我气什么？气火神在我不知道的时候喜欢上了别人？气他用着对待我时的温柔去疼爱别人？现在男人和更好的选择重新坠入了爱河、并得到了幸福，这不正是我所希望的吗？然而事到如今，此时此刻的挫败感与迁怒又该如何去诠释？在Alex的连番攻势下，抬手捂上脸颊的火神眉头紧锁，就好像在思考该如何从眼前的修罗场中逃脱一般；而眼看男人就快要被迫选择投降，摆放在Alex手边的手机忽然响起，而见状的Alex在看到来电提示后立刻接起了电话，随后背过身、遮遮掩掩的与电话另头的人聊了几句，鬼鬼祟祟的模样很快便让我起了疑心。  
“啊……真不好意思，我未婚夫突然来电话说家里出了点事要我尽快回去，所以抱歉啦！我得先走了，你们两慢慢吃吧。”  
不出我所料、来电的人果然是传说中得‘未婚夫’；在结完账之后，匆匆拿起了外衣的Alex在服务生的引导下走出了席位，而就在她离开之前、仿佛想起了什么的‘恩师’猛地转过了声，随即直呼了火神的名字，像是叮嘱一般大声提点道。  
“对了，Tiger。原本我打算自己开车送Tatsuya回旅馆的，可我现在要先回去，能麻烦你送他回去么？他就住在Pasadena，距离这里不算太远，你顺路的话就带他一程吧。”  
“咦？！我……送……辰也……？”  
“………………”  
当然了啊。不然还能找谁？  
我相信因果，也相信报应，我也始终坚信终有一天我会为当初的傲慢与卑鄙付出残酷的代价。我曾自我安慰般的对自己说至少那段只维持了五天的恋情每天都过的很快乐，光是这样我就应该知足了，然而知足是知足、知足不意味着快乐。说真的，之所以会感到‘知足’只是因为无计可施，除了狡猾的利用换位思考来为自己的卑鄙开脱之外，我又该怎么做才能从那名为‘自责’的阴霾中继续前进呢？听着Alex那像极了命令的请求，半启着双唇的火神几度欲言又止，而也托了Alex的福，火神终于将视线投向了我们的双眸，我们就这样一言不发的凝望着彼此的眼睛，我在男人的眼里读懂了动摇与憎恶，那你呢？在你的眼里、此时此刻我的表情上又写满了什么呢？  
“……那就麻烦你了，……大我。”  
“…………啧！”

徐徐吹凉的热风经过插放在出风口的清新剂、为车内增添了一股薄荷的清香。炫目的灯火与波士顿的儒雅非常不同，洛杉矶是一座喧闹的城市、可以看到各式各样不同肤色的人结伴在路上行走，久违的喧嚣使我倍感怀念的同时、也因一旁正操控着方向盘的男人的存在而感到异常的压抑。  
最近流行的曲目一首接着一首、不间断的从音箱中传来，沉重的汽车平稳的在马路上行驶，本以为凭男人的个性、他的车技会比普通人更加粗暴鲁莽一些，然而火神的车技比我想象中的要好得太多，不快不慢、也有好好遵守交通规则，只是萦绕在车内的僵硬气氛实在让人无法放松警惕，更谈不上什么享受、每一次呼吸都让我的心口不受控制的剧烈抽痛。  
“……已经进入Pasadena了，你旅馆应该就在附近了吧？能指下路么。”  
“笔直向前再过三个街区右转，然后在第三个红路灯左转就能看到宾馆的招牌了。”  
距离上车后时间已经过去近二十分钟的时间，而我们两人并没有交谈些什么，就和在牛排馆时一样、彼此都保持着适当的沉默。火神负责开车与问路，我只顾回答与发呆；其实我知道男人的心里一定想着与我有关的琐事，我也不例外、在两人没有照面之前我就一直都在思考，只是那早已麻木的悸动与动摇比我所想的要更为强烈、这或许与火神刚提到的‘女性’有关。  
事到如今再去嫉妒那位连面都没有照过的陌生人或许已经太晚了吧。比起自己那意外狭窄的心胸、我对仍对火神抱有情愫的自己感到更为不堪。听着节奏分明的旋律回荡在车内，实在无法忍受这股不断重演的厌烦、我从口袋中拿出了有些变形了的烟盒。抽烟是在我进入大学后养成的习惯，也并不是因为什么上瘾、纯属只是派遣寂寞的一种方式；而就在我点燃香烟的那一瞬间，碰巧撞上红灯的火神忽然猛的踩下了刹车，转头怔怔的看着缓缓上升的烟雾，仿佛看到了一头稀奇的怪物似的、一边挑着单眉，一边瞪大着双眼。  
“你抽烟……？什么时候开始的？”  
“‘什么时候’……当然是成年以后了啊，不然在美国买不了香烟吧。”  
“…………”  
我没有想到男人会因为这么一件小事打破沉默，我知道他不是在伺机像我搭话、或许我会抽烟的事实让他真的感到非常意外吧。继无情抛弃他之后、我在火神心目中的形象似乎又大打了一个折扣；见对方像是石化一般愣愣的一动不动，只能苦笑的我放下了车窗、将烟灰弹出了窗外，随即努力维持着牵强的笑容，再次吞吐起了烟雾。  
“话说你终于肯和我说话了呢。我本以为你这辈子不会再理我了，刚才在餐厅的时候也是够尴尬的。”  
“……应该反一反才对吧。当初头也不回就走了的人、不是你吗。”  
听到火神用‘头也不回’这四个字来形容我那时的坚决时，我忍不住笑出了声、可也没有拆穿男人那过于浮夸的误会，因为我宁愿自己这么被误解。与其说是走得决断、还不如说是我不容许自己回头；因为当时我们两人心中所怀的目的截然不同，火神是想要继续、而我则是选择收手，在这段羁绊彻底变质之前……退出是唯一的出路。事实证明无论走出了哪一步最后的结果都不可能会是皆大欢喜的happy ending，两败俱伤的疏远与决裂并没有什么不同，就连那好不容易寻回的兄弟情也因这三年的分离不见变得近乎荡然无存。听着火神的反问，我很久都没有说话；此时信号灯由红转为了绿色、汽车也再次启动，阴冷的夜风拂过面颊、吹散了刺鼻的白烟，也让我的双眸变得异常干涩酸楚起来。  
“说的也是。所以趁这个机会我们把当时没说完的话全部说清楚吧，毕竟你也已经有了自己的生活了，也很快就会迎来‘真正的’恋情，所以我觉得如果是现在的话……即便把当时的那些心里话告诉你也一定不会再回到过去了，这才是我一直在等待的结果。”  
“…………”  
是说出来比较好吗，又或是一辈子不说更好一些呢？在开口之前我一直都在犹豫，可当我真正抱着姑且一试的冲动启唇时，积淤了这么多年的坚持与忍耐就好像突然烟消云散了似的、愧疚与自嘲也随之一同不见了踪影，这是一种名为‘自私’的解脱。既然无论我做什么对方都不打算原谅我，那还不如将所有的一切都坦白、这样至少自己能够痛快一些；眺望着窗外的街景，我不知道自己的那些话到底有没有被火神听进耳里，然而车仍然不断在向前、可我却能够很明显的感受到速度的变化。男人显然放慢了行车的速度以此来回应我的坦白，不知该说是别扭还是冷漠的方式使我不禁苦笑连连，随即熄灭了手中那燃至一半的香烟，仰头深吸了一口有些湿冷的空气。  
“当时你没有想错，大我。至少在那五天里我的确是喜欢你的，像喜欢自己的恋人一样喜欢着你，直到现在我都为此感到非常自责和后悔。”  
“…………”  
想要犯错真的很容易，可一旦到了面对与成人错误的时候就变得艰难起来。在与火神疏远的三年里我遇到了不少事、也遇见了不少人，可谁都没有给予我能够凌驾在火神之上的耐心与包容，应该说、一旦被男人那笨拙的温柔所灌溉过，今后恐怕就再也无法接受任何人的用心了吧。毕竟那时候的你是那样的单纯，单纯得用尽全部的心思和力气去喜欢我、这世上又有多少与我们同龄的人能够做到这一点呢？  
“不过就像我说的。我不是因为歧视同性恋才不接受你，尤其是在这个国家，男人与男人恋爱已经不是什么稀奇的事，可‘兄弟’之间相恋一样会遭到质疑。我害怕的是这一点，况且比起‘恋人’的身份、我更向往成为你的哥哥，也想继续做的你兄长，所以我无法和你交往。”  
眼看车辆距离目的地越来越近，这段漫长的旅途就快面临结束。我还有很多很多的话想要对火神说，也有许多许多的话仍然不能向他道明；可我认为光是这些就已经足够了，想说的话、想做的事、想见的人，就算心里打了再多的算盘，一旦真人站在自己的面前、一切的计划都会被名为‘心动’的狂澜所吹散，再周全的准备也都无法派上用偿。说到这，我稍许停顿了一会儿，紧接着又从烟盒里取出了一根香烟；尽管我自己没有任何的感觉、可我却清楚的看到自己的手指在发颤，强烈的动摇甚至都已经影响到了肢体的行为，可我的思绪却比以往的任何一个时候都要清醒与冷静、仔细想想，这恐怕也算是‘麻木’的后遗症之一吧。  
“但今天听到你有其他心仪的对象我也算是能够放心了。真不好意思，在这种时候提起让人不愉快的事。大学方面如果有问题的话可以随时来问我，至于联系方式你有空可以问Alex……”  
“你以为现在的我还会像从前一样，连一点怀疑都没有、平白无故的把你所说的所有话全都当真吗？”  
“……？！”  
只见一个急刹过后、迅速切换了档位的火神快速转动着方向盘，随即将笨重的座驾驶进右侧的购物中心、将车辆停放在了一个偏僻的角落，熄灭了点火装置。男人并没有下车，更没有赶我下车；取而代之的是一把握上了我的胳臂，炯炯有神的双眸里尽是怒火，可本以为对他了如指掌的我却不明白火神为何会忽然变得那么生气的理由，只能蹙着眉头、眯着双眸，迎着昏暗的灯光，凝视着男人的神色。  
“你说听到我有其他喜欢的人后你‘能够放心了’？别开玩笑了！三年前在机场被你甩了后我也算是看清你了，你根本就不是什么温柔坚强的‘大哥’、只是个胆小又自私却满口说着漂亮话的骗子罢了！”  
接二连三的炮轰几乎句句都戳中了我的软肋，即便我早就心知肚明，可这些话一旦从火神的嘴里脱口而出、份量与我对我自己的自我厌恶是截然不同的。男人是真的在生气，缠绕在腕骨上的指节随着怒吼的起起伏伏变得越发用力。老实说、火神的蛮力让我感到很疼，可我却没有出声，就这么一言不发的望着他的眼睛，什么话都无法说、什么话也都不打算说。  
“你怎么可能会发自内心的祝福我？我看你是又有别的目的才会在这种节骨眼上故意提起这件事的吧！是想让我把那五天时的你和那女人比较吗？还是说你指望着我对你旧情复燃、从而通过伤害别人来满足你的优越感吗？！”  
“……我是真的没有这么想。不过听你这么提起后反而有了这样的想法，毕竟你可是连我都忘不了的‘好男人’啊。”  
“……”  
在不久之前我认为自己对那不知名的女性的迁怒是出于嫉妒，可事实上、我应该是羡慕着她才对。因为我比任何人都明白眼前那怒火中烧的男人有着多么温柔贴心的一面，也明白他的纯情与专一、更清楚他的为人与品性。我们接过吻、拥过抱、也一度因过于贪恋彼此的体温而不愿意分开，明明时间只有五天、明明那五天过得飞快，却成为了我们彼此最为珍贵的记忆，也成为了残留在我们彼此心底最深的一道伤痕。  
“你说的没错，我之所以会感到放心同样是为了我自己，因为这样一来我不必在对你纠缠不清、可以彻底让自己对你死心。”  
其实比起火神不再对我抱有任何情感的现实、我更无法接受的是他逐渐会将我遗忘的未来。既然‘相恋’的结果无法让我在你的记忆中长存，那唯有通过更为极端的手段才能让我进驻你的未来了吧。然而即使我的心里尽是这些卑鄙又不入流的念头，可终究我还是无法做出伤害男人的事来；不知在何时伸出的双手抚摸上了对方那有些扎手的短发，令人怀念的触感激起了无限的回忆，而真正令我吃惊的是火神并没有拒绝我的触碰。他的表情依旧充满了愤怒，可同时也非常痛苦、非常挣扎；就好像不知所措的孩子、唯独闪烁在双眸中的光芒还是同过去一样清澈。  
“可我同样不会祝福你，因为我的心胸还没有豁达到那个程度。不过作为‘兄长’，我是真的替你感到高兴。”  
“……你真的是个差劲的人……真的……这世上再也找不到比你更可恶的男人了……”  
这世上最强烈的情感莫过于爱与恨的交织，这是我在文学课上听到的一句话，我之所以对火神、对我们两人携手共度的那五天念念不忘，是否也是因为如此呢？恨他即将属于别人、但对他的那份怜爱却始终无法消散；无论是作为一个普通的男人还是普通的‘兄弟’，从过去到现在，我依然喜欢着‘火神大我’，以不同的立场与不同的身份喜欢着他，一直都在变化、一直也都不曾变过。  
“那天在机场分开后我曾发过毒誓，绝对不能再上你的当、绝对不能再相信你的半句话。可就算这么做了但还是忘不了那五天的事，还装腔作势的答应了Alex的邀约、认为都过去了那么久我一定不会再动摇了，可事实证明是我太高估我自己了。”  
紧握着手腕不放的大手不知在何时握上了我的双肩，察觉到男人一把揽过了我的脖子、将双唇贴上了我的唇瓣，那满是侵略与火药味的深吻与三年前的生涩截然不同，是对我的报复、是对我的责备，而我却没有权力拒绝与推开。你说你不愿意祝福我、仍然还喜欢我？那好，我可以为了你去拒绝别人，可以为了你放弃身为‘弟弟’的立场，相对的、你也不得不舍弃你所有的一切留在我身边，直到我放手为止、哪怕你遍体鳞伤，也绝对不能擅自离开。音落，箍筋了双臂的火神仿佛饥肠辘辘的野兽一般啃咬上了我的侧颈，钻心的剧痛让我情不自禁的攀附上了男人那宽厚的背脊，蛮横的占有是只属于我的‘惩罚’，如今请让我暂且沉溺在归属的安然之中，哪怕只是黄粱一梦、也请不要让我从你的温柔中醒来。  
“我绝对、绝对不会原谅你的。……辰也……”  
“我知道。……我知道。”

在那之后的我们到底怎么样了呢？  
像发情的猴子一样吻遍了脸上的每一寸肌肤，那晚火神在我所居住的旅馆过了夜，除了亲吻之外我们是尝试彼此爱抚与安慰、令我意外的是我竟没有感到任何的不适与别扭，就这么顺其自然的在彼此的掌心吐了精，气喘吁吁的将对方的体液涂抹在了下腹的肌理、沉沉的睡了过去。

这种感觉就好像酒后乱性一样，我不知道这个比喻是否恰当，可待到我清晨醒来、看着两人都光着身子睡在一个被窝里的时候真是觉得哭笑不得。被正准备下床的我惊醒的火神误认为我打算偷偷摸摸离开，凭着条件反射就将我摁回了床铺，与其说是霸道、还不如说是闹脾气的孩子，可正是他那反常的敏感让我再次切身感受到自己曾经对他造成的伤害，对此我是真的、真的感到非常的懊悔。  
“大我，大我……该起床了，准备出门了。”  
在假期临近结束之前火神在我不知道的时候看到了我存放在电脑的机票信息、用着先斩后奏的方式擅自买了和我回波士顿的同一航班的机票，与我一起回到了远在东岸的马塞诸塞州。当初我非常天真的以为男人是出于好意才会不辞千辛万苦的将我送到机场，然而当他和我一起来到办理登记手续的柜台前、从包里掏出护照的那一瞬间，这才恍然大悟的我目瞪口呆的看着站在一旁的火神，只见他故作笃定的望着显示在柜台上方的电子屏幕，通红的耳廓暴露了他的心虚，可男人的脸上依旧没什么太大的表情变化、就好像什么事都没发生似的，就这么面不改色心不跳的跟着我一同坐上了飞机。  
“唔嗯……辰也？现在几点了？”  
看着光着膀子的火神慢悠悠的从被窝中弹出了脑袋，我忽然扪心自问、现在的‘火神大我’究竟是我的什么人？是兄弟、还是恋人？男人曾信誓旦旦的说为了我可以不惜拒绝被人对自己的好意，也愿意舍弃身为弟弟的立场与身份，可说实在的，我还是没什么真实感，总觉得一切都没怎么变，除了我们会像普通情侣那样拥抱、接吻、甚至上床之外，一切都好像没有任何的改变。  
“现在已经快十点了。再不起来的话就要到午饭的时间了。赶紧起来，都几岁的人了还赖床也未免太不像话了。”  
“那洛杉矶时间才七点不到啊……不行不行，再让我睡会，十点半、十点半我一定起来，现在你就饶了我吧……”  
无论那时他有多认真，无论那时他把话说的有多绝情，火神依旧是火神、想要一个人改变并非那么容易，可也同样不太困难，只需一次头破血流的教训就已经足够。可眼前那无法抵挡被窝的诱惑的成年男人真的变了吗？说实话、我无法给出一个肯定的答案，可我也同样清楚之前那双紧紧环拥着我的双臂绝对不是虚张声势的恐吓，男人是真的不打算放我离开，即便动用浑身的解数与手段，也打算用着他所认为的‘爱情’对我实施一切的报复，这就是我们的‘恋爱’后续。  
“……你如果我说我过会要去打篮球呢？难道你也打算没听到、再赖在被窝里浪费时间么？”  
“……可恶……！知道了知道了，我起来就是了，竟然用这一招……也未免太卑鄙了吧。”

迂回、周转；  
自省、又犯着相同的错误。

是因为忘不了，还是因为不愿意忘记？

可即便现在正在进行的这场恋爱是你我私欲的一种‘代价’，我也并不后悔，因为此时此刻，你确确实实就在我的身边。

“毕竟在‘恋人’之前，我可是你的‘哥哥’啊。想要赢我，你还早了一百年呢。”  
“唔……！”


	7. 番外 I

讨厌与喜欢从情感的本质来说是相同的一种情绪，我不记得是谁对我说过类似的话、明明记不清却始终在脑海里回响，一次又一次的提醒着我不要再重蹈覆辙，一次又一次的回放着那场只能用失败来形容的恋情。全身都像是被挖空的空虚感真的很叫人觉得难受；这与肉体上的疼痛是不同的，而我也是在那时才尝到了‘魂不守舍’的滋味。什么都看不进眼里，什么都听不进耳里；不断用着滚烫的热水冲刷着身体，十指与脚尖却始终热不起来，就这么一动不动的站在浴室的中央、眼泪与从发梢低落的水滴混淆在了一块儿。

“大我，时间差不多了，该起床了。”

刻骨铭心的伤痛随着时间的流逝慢慢的沉淀、大梦初醒的后知后觉逐渐变为了不痛不痒的麻木。在熟悉的呼唤中睁开了睡眼，映入眼帘的是久久在梦境中萦绕的脸蛋。明明触手可及、明明就在一伸手就能触碰到男人的肩膀，然而坐在床沿的‘恋人’看起来还是那么的遥远，那写满了温柔的笑容是这世上最卑鄙、最危险的‘假面’，我比任何人都明白这一点，却抵抗不了它的‘魔力’、将脸颊贴上了不断向自己伸来的掌心。

“早……辰也。”

“早安。”

大我。

太过依恋别人不是一件好事。硬要说我在那段维持了五天的恋情结束后吸取了什么教训、这恐怕是我唯一能够用言语表达的总结了。感觉灵魂和肉体彻底剥离开了、又好像变得不再是自己所了解的那个‘自己’了，对辰也的痴迷与贪恋也好、对男人的憎恨与怀疑也罢，坦白说、即便和他睡在同一张床上，即便我们做了很多很多其他情侣会做的事，我也没有‘交往’的实感，这可以算是辰也的错、可大多是我自己的心胸太过狭窄的缘故。然而又有多少人愿意去相信曾经一度狠狠抛弃自己、头也不回就离开的人呢？看着那比任何异性都要漂亮的男人不慌不满的将咖啡缓缓注入了神色马克杯，暖气运作所产生的噪音回荡在安静的客厅内；没有来由的、自从来到波士顿后我忽然觉得辰也与这座城市真的很相似，两者之间散发着一种莫名的特质：安静、沉稳、又有些冷酷。他就是这样一个无情又温柔的男人，可以含笑说出这世上最刺痛人心的话，却又毫不犹豫的将被他深深伤害的对象拥入怀中。

而那个倒霉又幸福的‘对象’，不是别人、正是我自己。

“明天几点的飞机？需要我送你去机场么？”

用着被我吸吮过无数次的双唇若无其事的抿了一口咖啡，用着与我紧紧纠缠在一起的舌尖舔去了残留在汤匙上的酱汁。人们常说‘情人眼里出西施’、对深陷在恋爱的泥潭中的人来说，因为喜欢、无论是多么糟糕的缺点都会被像是过滤似的剔出脑海，即便是再怎么不稀奇的优点也会被无数次放大、成为不断妥协与原谅的借口。听坐在餐桌另头的辰也如是说道，误认为对方实在试探自己的我默默嘀咕了一句‘你难道是急着赶我走吗’，而闻言的辰也只是笑着耸了耸肩，随即放下了手中的餐具、再度拿起了冒着热烟的马克杯吗，慢慢启唇道。

“怎么会呢。我只是好心想帮你而已，毕竟这两天波士顿不是下雪就是下雨，没人送的话很不方便吧？”

“你就不怕我到了机场后当场给你买张机票、把你带回LA？”

得逞过一次的‘小聪明’很难再有成功的机会，这我当然知道、也明白辰也不是那么容易就上当的人。然而听着我那蛮不讲理的威胁，辰也先是怔怔的眨了眨眼、但也很快就暴露了笑意，微微下唇的眼角牵动着下方的黑痣、竟让心跳莫名加速起来、热度顺着胸脯很快蔓延至了整个身体，逼着我挪开了视线、闷头吃起了剩下的早餐。

“我也希望你把我带回LA啊。这样一来我就不用每天早起去读书了，冬天的时候早起那简直是活地狱啊……”

“你就别趁机开怀我了……赶紧吃饭吧，再不吃东西都要凉了。”

我不是没有想过报复辰也，也不是没有想过在今后的人生里永远都不要和这个满口谎言的男人见面，毕竟我是真的喜欢他、这份爱慕就与憎恨一样强烈，就好像某种‘共存关系’一样，既剪不断、又撇不开。可无论想尽了多少的方法，只要当着辰也本人的面、我仍旧做不出任何伤害他的事来，就好比他用着无欲无求的表情诉说着自私又残忍的话语、虚情假意的为他当年的撒手离开道歉时，我还是动摇了、并且动心了。我知道我不能相信他、更不能因为这点程度的‘赔罪’而原谅他；可我还是将他紧紧的拥入了怀里、仿佛遗失了太久太久的宝物终于回到了自己身边一样，那一瞬间的安心感让我的眼眶在瞬间不受控制的阵阵发热，即便没有像当初分手时那样流泪、可却比强忍着哽咽还要叫人来的难受。

“对了，你和‘那个女生’怎么样了？有联系过么。”

话题的突然调转让我几乎反射性的抬起了头，我承认我的个性非常迟钝、即便辰也无数次用‘细心’来形容我的为人，可我从没有过这样的自觉、更不觉得这种字眼与我这种大老粗能够搭上边。一开始我并没有听到男人的话、也没领会辰也的意思，而似乎同样察觉到了真一点的辰也轻轻叹了口气，随即用指尖轻轻点了点桌面、好像警告似的，低声解释了起来。

“就是之前向你告白的女生。你不是打算拒绝她了吗？有好好和人家道歉吗？”

“还没……最近都没怎么看手机，所以没有联络过……”

若不是辰也主动提起这事，我早就将那个模糊的存在抛在九霄云外了。我不知道Alex她到底是从哪里听来的消息，而当初我也只不过是出于敷衍稍微提到了一些相关的事，却没想到被Alex记在了心上、甚至成为了用来要挟我的把柄。辰也口中的那个女生其实算是我们学校篮球队的球迷，和我与辰也一样、在小学毕业后来到了美国，在这片陌生的国土开始了全新的生活。我记得她的名字是Mikako，是个有点内向、又有点迷糊的女生；身高在日本人中间算得上是高挑，除了篮球之外也很喜欢其他户外的运动，像是网球与露营之类的，按照她自己的说法、只是她用来表达内心的一种发泄方式。正因为平时比较害羞才会喜欢上运动，听起来有些不合常理的逻辑却成为了我留意她的契机，可这与恋爱是不同的、至少在与Mikako独处的时候我找不到与辰也在一起的那种激情与贪婪，所以这不是恋爱，我也无法与她恋爱。

（其实我很喜欢Tiger……不是好朋友的那种喜欢，我是真的很喜欢你……！）

回到波士顿后、我向辰也说明了整个事情的来龙去脉的，将‘故事’听到了最后的辰也一边苦笑着、一边指责起了我的失礼，说‘你怎么可以让这么内向的女孩子说出那样的话来，照理来说应该由你这个大男人开口才对啊’，这让我很不服气、却不知道该怎么反驳或是狡辩才好。那段不足一星期的恋情真的让我遍体鳞伤，也让我意识到所谓的‘恋爱’并不是获得幸福的出路：恋爱是一把锋利的刀、能够在不经意的时候割开你的皮肉，锋利得甚至让人感觉不到痛处，而血就这么不断从伤口涌出，一点、一点，带到回过神时，早就已经无法挽救。与辰也的那段恋情让我知道了被抛弃、被拒绝的挫败与痛苦，而当Makiko向我告白时，我尝到被自己不爱的人爱慕的沉重。当时、辰也他是不是也是忍受着这样的心情勉强和我在一起的呢？如果真是这样、我所做的那一切是不是伤害到了他呢？比起去烦恼Makiko的事，我的脑海里尽是辰也、以及在那短短五天内发生的种种。如果他真的觉得痛苦、真的觉得沉重、真的感到忍无可忍的话，又为什么不推开我、为什么不拒绝、为什么又要迁就我、亲吻我呢？我搞不明白，是真的搞不明白；既不明白辰也他怎么想，也不明白自己怎么想，唯一知道的就只有‘Makiko与辰也是不一样的’，她的告白甚至都不曾让我产生过任何的优越、唯独辰也对我的温柔让我近乎癫狂的失去了理智与判断，就这么轻信了他所有的话，以至于留下了一生都无法愈合的疤痕。

“这事你就别操心了。我到时候自己会处理，也做好心理准备了。”

我说了谎、其实我心里很害怕，倒也不是害怕被人怎么样，而是害怕看到对方因为自己的拒绝而流眼泪。正因为我比任何人都明白这种感觉所以才不想看到Makiko哭泣的样子，这与男女无关、与同情无关；单纯的只是因为同感深受所以才害怕想起当年的往事，这也是为什么我至今都不想再像当年那样、毫无保留的去相信眼前的男人。

“大不了就是被扇一巴掌的事，可也总比撒谎和敷衍要好，所以我会和她好好把话说明白的。”

“你还真是温柔啊……我就做不到像你这样，如果是我……一定又会让对方掉眼泪了吧。”

“………………”

在波士顿度过的短短一星期里，辰也对我说了很多话、也告诉了我许多不能说的秘密，唯独有那么一句话让我印象深刻、常常出现在凌乱的梦境里。

我想要的不是一个能够给予我幸福的对象，而是一个愿意和我一起坠落的同伴。

迷迷糊糊中、辰也就好像梦吟似的这般说道，可回想起来、我们的‘恋情’无论从哪个角度看都称不上平凡与普通：都是男人、还是义兄弟、又是互相较真的好敌手。而我喜欢他、他也喜欢我；同时他也欺骗了我、背叛了我，我也恨过他、试着忘记他，只可惜即便到了最后，谁也都没有成功，谁也都没有放下。

“等春假的时候换我过去找你吧。波士顿虽然安静可气候还是加州比较舒服，到时候我们再一起约Alex和她的丈夫一起吃顿饭吧。”

我们的恋爱不是为了追求幸福而进行的，就像辰也说的、无论是无法抑制的狂喜，还是胡思乱想的多虑，这一切都是对他的‘责罚’、是对我们的责罚。因为一旦有了‘恋人’这层维系，我们就有理由束缚对方、伤害对方；同时也有理由讨好对方、成全对方。听着他那不知真假的承诺，我一言不发的点了点头，明明心里有个声音不断提醒自己千万不能再上当、可我还是答应了辰也，本能比理智抢先了一步、选择相信眼前那唯一伤害过我的男人。

“然后我想把我们的事告诉她。毕竟她对我很重要，所以我想好好把事情的真相告诉她，不知道她会不会祝福我们呢……”

“……一定可以的。”

说着，再度伸出右手的我紧握上了男人那有些阴冷的右腕，曲起的手指仿佛像是捕捉到了随风漂泊了太久的枫叶、就这么被我紧紧的攥在了手里，说什么都不会再要分开。

“我一定会让她开这个口的。只要辰也你相信我，……我什么都做的到。”

“……你还是这么可靠呢。那到时可就全靠你了。”


	8. 番外 II

波士顿的冬天比往年的任何一个时候都要来的寒冷且冗长。

拿起了冒着热气的马克杯，咖啡那特有的浓郁香味渗透进了空气、随着徐徐吹来的暖风缓缓涌入了鼻腔。醇厚的气味有些甜腻、又有些苦涩，然而我之所以钟情于咖啡并不是因为它那独特的口感与香浓的芬芳，而是一种道不明的‘依赖’、就好像陷入了某种摆脱不了的情节，变成了一种戒不掉的习惯。

每当在喝咖啡的时候我总会想起正活跃在西海岸的火神；可我不认为这种情不自禁的感觉是人们口中常说的‘思念’，我的确常常思考男人的事、也常常思考我们两人之间的事，可这与思念是不同的：我不会因为想着他而变得想见他，却总是在脑袋放空、或是疲惫不堪的时候变得想要触碰他，变得想要听听他的身影、幻想着男人用着他那双粗糙的大手战战兢兢抚摸我的样子，这两种感觉其实非常接近、但又截然不同，让我感到非常矛盾的同事也让我感到异常可笑。又有谁会想到当年选择主动放手的我如今会落入如此被动的处境，光是回想、都让我感到恼羞不已。

（波士顿那边还是那么冷啊？在屋里都要穿着毛衣，外面有在下雪么？）

看着不断在镜头前摇晃的‘远距离恋人’、各式各样莫名的噪音随着男人的动作频频从电脑的音响传来，仅仅穿着一件深色T恤的火神似乎正忙着收拾书桌，身后的墙壁上到处可见职篮明星的照片与海报，忽近忽远的镜头使他那张精悍的脸显得有些狼狈，害怕好几次险些偷笑出声，好在火神他自己浑然没有自觉，一边忙着手上的活，时不时的将视线投降屏幕上方的镜头、就好像生怕我会感到被冷落而怨恨他一样。

（都已经快三月了啊……洛杉矶这边中午都快到二十度了，在太阳底下走几分钟就恨不得冲回家洗澡了。）

“那很好啊。总比我整天躲在家吹暖气要强，我都已经快一个星期没有见过太阳了。”

任何形式的恋情都需要细心的维护与经营，无论对象是谁、又身在何处，一概没有例外。只不过距离太远的话风险相对来说更大一些，可老实说、尽管许多人对所谓的‘距离’心存着恐慌，但我并没有太大的感觉；我甚至觉得自己继续留在波士顿、而火神回到加州对我们两反而是件好事，如果真的想要见面只要购买一张机票就可以了，只是比起距离所造成的不安、我更害怕距离消失后所暴露的那些问题。况且、努力去‘扮演’完美的恋人这件事远比外人所想的要辛苦太多。

“对了。昨天我在网上看了你们学校的比赛直播，我记得你有上场吧？”

一边拖着下颚、一边对着面前的电脑如是启唇道；闻言、原本还在瞎忙活的火神立马停下了手中的动作，就这么半张着嘴、怔怔眨着双眼，滑稽的表情最终还是让我忍不住笑出了声，只可惜现在的我们只能对着电脑谈天说笑，我能做的就只有看着不断在屏幕闪烁的画面，听着对方那低沉又富有磁性的嗓音，却无法触碰他、抚摸他。愣了许久才回过神的火神先是嘀咕了一句‘你看到了啊’，意料之中的反应让我几乎反射性的点了点头，随即拿起了手旁的马克杯、抿了一口热咖，继续开口说道。

“你不用那么害羞啊。九个篮板三个助攻，全场得分十六分，在高手云集的球队里能够取得这样的成绩已经非常不错了，你们教练不是也很满意吗？看起来眉开眼笑的。”

（唔……不过距离固定的首发阵容还有一段距离吧。教练他们的确是挺看好我的啦……不过我对自己现在的表现还不是很满意，得再加把劲才行。）

火神虽然有着细腻贴心的一面、可大多数时候都是粗枝大叶，无论是学习也好还是做事也好，过于随性的风格给人一种没有计划的仓促感，然而唯独在对待篮球的时候男人非常容易钻牛角尖，尽管我自己没有什么资格嗤笑他些什么、可这种精益求精的地方倒是与我非常投机，也常常让我回想起那些废寝忘食、整天泡在篮球场的那些日子，辛酸不自觉的浮上了心头，使我好似逃避一般、默默垂下了视线。

我喜欢火神，也喜欢篮球；然而若是将两者放在同一条水平线上就会成为我永远客服不了的一个心结，所以我只能被迫选择放弃其中的一个，曾经我为了维护自己身为男人的尊严而义无反顾的割舍了义兄弟间的羁绊，可现在呢？篮球对我而言已经从某种信念变为了一种执着与态度，我不再需要用篮球证明我自己，尽管它依旧对我非常重要。既然如此我为什么还是不停的在做‘选择’呢？还有很多事理不清、还有很多事让人想不明白，可即便如此、我对火神的‘感觉’依旧强烈，也正因为察觉到了这一点我才终于可以确信自己的是‘喜欢’他的。不是常有人这么说吗？‘爱情’是不受理性束缚的，陷入爱河的人就和发狂的野兽没有什么区别：饥渴难耐、坐立不安；变得既多疑又贪婪，所有的原则也都在瞬间坍塌瓦解。自从意识到这些后我始终都在努力克制自己的情绪、避免让自己显得太过不堪；相比之下、火神的反应与态度就要坦率的多，不高兴的时候会皱起眉头，要是心里有其他顾虑会变得特别吞吞吐吐，可男人还是会尽可能的迁就我的想法，前提只要我能够让他感受到我的的确确是喜欢着他的，就像他为无法自拔的‘爱’着我一样。

“算了，难得打次视频电话、我们还是聊点别的吧。”

注定得不出结论的问题就算在费心也不会有一个实质性的结果，自从与火神‘重修旧好’之后、我渐渐察觉到自己在精神上松懈了不少，偶尔还会破天荒的犯点迷糊。话题的调转让原本有些窘迫的火神松了口气，然而尽管男人和我一样都放松了紧绷的神经、可先开口的人还得是我，毕竟在‘聊天’这件事上，他真的实在称不上机灵。你最近过的还好吗？洛杉矶早晚温差还挺大的吧，要注意身体啊。一句在平常不过的关心就足以让对方红透了脸颊，眼看着火神支支吾吾的摇了摇头，一声声‘我很好’让我不禁在心头暗暗苦笑。他真的很可爱，无论从哪个角度来看、火神真的是一个值得去珍惜的人。如果他喜欢一个真正温柔的人的话……或许要比现在更幸福吧。唯有在面对火神时才会心生的自卑感让我忍不住暗自苦笑，却仍旧佯装笃定、生怕对方看见我的动摇。

（辰也呢？你身体应该没问题吧？波士顿那么冷要注意保暖啊，要是感冒了会很麻烦的。）

“你啊……还真是不会说话。这种时候应该说‘要是感冒了我会担心’才对吧，说‘麻烦’可是很容易引起别人误会的啊。”

就连笨拙的一面都让我觉得可爱得不得了，仔细想想我也算是病入膏肓了。见我如是笑着调侃道，似乎总算惊觉了的‘情人’急急忙忙的嘀咕了一声‘抱歉’，就好像想要弥补什么似的、扭扭捏捏的补充了一句‘我会担心’。与火神‘交往’就好像手把手教一个孩子走路，有时我会感到很辛苦、更多时候是会觉得那样的火神非常惹人怜爱。我们之前的‘爱情’参杂了很多东西：友情、亲情；还有男人间必不可少的竞争与嫉恨，也有无法割舍的信任以及关怀。我曾经像是开玩笑似的问过火神为什么会喜欢我，但男人回答的很含糊，他说我是在他人生中最不安的时期忽然出现的：刚搬来美国、周围都是不认识的朋友；语言说不明白，父亲又因为忙着工作而很少回家……就是在这样的时候我出现了，主动和他搭话、还教他一起打篮球。光是这样就注定辰也是最‘特别’的了；我记得他是这么回答的，还装模作样的说着‘只有我自己明白当时的喜悦’这种摆酷的话，然而我却莫名的笑不出来。

“……我这边已经很晚了，明天八点还有课呢，今天就先睡了，你也别太晚啊。”

恐怕除了眼前那霸占了自己整个电脑屏幕的男人之外、这个世上没有其他人能够容忍我对‘恋爱’的那些领悟了吧。一个人的时候明明不曾感到过孤单，却在听到他的声音的时候忽然感到非常寂寞。我不知道别人在恋爱的时候都会产生些什么样的感觉，可这些连我自己都觉得奇怪的体会没少让我感到苦恼、但火神从未抱怨过什么。喔，那今天就这样吧，下次有机会再聊好了。就在我顺着对方的意思握上冰冷的鼠标时，屏幕另头的男人再次呼唤了我的名字，光是那一声早就听腻了的‘辰也’就能让我停下所有的动作，仿佛连呼吸与时间都停滞了一般、唯一剩下的就只有心脏那无止尽的躁动。

（记得早点休息啊！要是实在睡不着的话再打电话过来好了……反正我们这你比那晚三小时，所以不会嫌太晚的……）

“……你啊，还真是教不会呢。唉……”

“？？？”


	9. 番外 III

活在回忆里的人之所以痛苦，是因为回忆再美也都只是曾经、改变不了现在，就只有顽固的感情没变而已。

仅仅只听过一次的话语不知为何总是在脑海里不停的打转，没有缘由、也没有什么特殊的目的；只是因为说话的人比较特殊才久久都不能忘怀，那是只有我能听懂的暗示、也只有我能明白潜藏在这些感慨中的自嘲与无奈，尽管心里又万般不甘、但我不得不承认男人所说的话是正确的。然而我与辰也不同，我‘固执’的坚信正因为彼此之间存在着共同的回忆才能在未来弥补过去所犯下的错误，当我如是斩钉截铁的说出这些想法时，辰也什么表示都没有、只是笑着摸了摸我的脑袋，一句话也都没说。

“猫？怎么会有猫在这里？”

和辰也正式开始交往也已经过去大半年的时间了。因为身处异地、距离很远，除了定期用视频通话联络之外、两人大多习惯用短信保持着联系，称不上频繁，但也谈不上疏远。那段仅仅只持续了五天的‘恋情’对我们都造成了不小的伤害，老实说直到现在我都无法像曾经那样百分百的相信辰也，也不明白男人心里到底是如何看待我们交往这件事的；可除了被动的等待与主动的牵制之外、我实在不知道究竟该怎么做才能将男人挽留在自己的身边：他就像只无拘无束的猫，做着自己决定去做的事、近乎偏执的坚守着所谓的‘原则’。辰也的这种地方没少让我感到不安、有时也会觉得非常疲倦，但始终痛下不了觉悟，甚至都不曾有过结束的念头。

“现在不是春假么？朋友去旅行了所以暂时放在我这寄养几天，怎么了？你讨厌猫吗？”

辰也虽然是个能说会道的人，但那只是仅限男人说谎的时候。事实上辰也是个不怎么愿意将真实的情感表露在外的人：不是他不善表达、而是他认为这种行为本身就好像把弱点暴露在外一样，这是他无论如何都不能忍受的。与辰也相比、我也不习惯对人表达内心的情感，可与他不同的是我是真的不善表达、也不懂得察言观色，然而为了能够让男人的目光在我的身上停留得更久一点、我做了很多的努力，好比频繁的飞往波士顿、好比认真思考是否要转学的事，有的见效了、有的却被辰也以各种各样的理由彻底驳回了。

“不会啊。我对狗稍微有点……对猫不至于那么敏感。”

已经不记得这是第几次飞往波士顿了。出了机场、坐上了辰也驾驶的轿车；路上的时间靠着你一句我一句的闲聊而打发了过去，而就在辰也推开房门的那一瞬间，一声轻微的叫声从客厅里传来：那是一只猫，体型不大、却有着一身漂亮的皮毛。细长尾巴高高立起、充满了警戒的意味，就这么一动不动的站在玄关口，高高养着脑袋、滚圆的眼睛里写满了惊慌与困惑。

“赶紧把鞋脱了吧。这孩子有点怕生，不过一旦熟络了了就会很粘人。走路的时候脚上小心一点，万一把她踩上了就不好了。”

“喔、喔……好。”

“喵呜～”

只有和辰也相处过的人才知道，辰也是个非常懂得照顾别人的人；可能是因为当了太久‘哥哥’的缘故、他很容易操心，过于强烈的使命感让他变得有些专制，也因此不怎么懂得听取旁人的意见，简单来说、辰也是个非常好强的人。依照男人的吩咐收拾完了行李，又在一声又一声催促下匆匆冲了把澡；而待到我急急忙忙的从浴室出来时，盘坐在客厅中间的辰也正在喂猫咪吃点心，而原本还因本能的戒备处处提防的猫咪全然没了方才的警惕，一边咀嚼着辰也亲手递到她嘴边的食物、时不时的用小巧的脑袋磨蹭着辰也的手背，像极了撒娇的孩子、罕见又稀奇的光景险些就让我看出了神。

“……啊、大我，你洗完了？你也过来坐吧，一直站在那的话会着凉的。”

“哦哦……知道了，这就来。”

动物就和孩子一样，对信赖的人会非常依赖，眼前那正用鼻尖轻轻触碰辰也手指的猫咪最先让我联想到的是穿着诚凛队服的二号。因为过去的意外让我对狗留下了不小的心理阴影，即使知道它们无意伤害任何人、但害怕就是害怕，所谓的‘心灵创伤’就是这样不讲理的东西，就好比我对辰也的质疑与不安，人的感情是真的经受不起任何的瑕疵。久违的照面让悬空了太久的心渐渐安定了下来，尽管没有任何的肢体接触、光是从男人身上传来的气息都让我感到无比舒适，这种感觉就好像在水里憋气太久、总算能够浮出水面好好呼吸新鲜空气一样；对辰也的那份苛求不单单是出于生理，更多的是出于精神上的渴求。然而我也不想重蹈过去的覆辙、更不想让对方知道自己对他还心存着如此强烈的依赖；见始终含着笑的辰也完全不顾我的存在、一心一意忙着喂食的模样，难免有些生气的我朝着男人的方向挪了挪身子、重重的将昏昏沉沉的脑袋依靠上了他的肩头。可能是太过突然了吧；比起停下了动作的辰也，原本正专心品尝着美食的猫咪连连后退了好几步，微微弓起的背脊满是警告的意味，见状、连连交换了几声的辰也如同安抚一般伸手挠了挠猫咪的下颚，这才逐渐放松警惕的猫咪不再紧张，可对我的敌意仍旧没能消失、始终不敢上前靠近，乍看之下还真的有些可怜。

“……我有那么可怕吗？她都不敢过来，我又不会吃了她。”

“都说了她很怕生的，你不要太欺负她啊。和一只猫争风吃醋、有意思么？”

“唔……！”

都已经过了那么久、又经历了那么多事，终究我还是赢不了辰也。一针见血的反击让我哑口无言，确切的书、连我自己都没有意识到这一点，然而辰也还是无形的揭开了我的伪装，就连迂回掩饰的借口都找寻不到，他就是这样残酷的男人，而幸运的是只有我才能见到他这样残酷又孩子气的地方。

“这次春假我想呆久一点。碰巧我爸飞日本了，也不知道多久能够回来，你就让我多住几天吧。”

一旦沾染上男人的体温就很难再摆脱了；热度透过单薄的上衣不断染上了脸颊，唤醒了许多记忆、也让我想起了很多往事。顺着越发暧昧的气氛、我提出了思量了很久的考虑，而闻言的辰也并没有出声，一句敷衍的‘我都可以’让我难掩落寞的瞥了瞥嘴，但我并没有生气，只是觉得有点寂寞而已。在辰也音落之后、大约有整整五分钟的时间我们都没有说话，仿佛时间突然凝固了一般、整个房间出奇的安静，而我却莫名的觉得就算日子永远像此时此刻般继续下去，倒也不坏。

“……辰也，关于那个女生的事……我已经正式拒绝她了，但一直不知道该怎么和你说。”

“…………”

蔓延在屋内的沉寂让我产生了非常奇妙的错觉。仿佛在接下来的时间里，自己无论说什么都不会被责怪、做什么也都不会让对方感到为难。凭着一时的冲动开了口，凭着一时的任性说出了在心里藏掖了太久的秘密；闻言，稍许耸了耸肩膀的辰也总算有了动静，抚摸着猫咪的右手一动不动的悬在半空，但辰也还是没有说话、就这么一言不发的低着脑袋。

“我本来以为她会哭的，但是她并没有，这反而让我自责了很久……不过现在已经没事了，我和她已经不怎么来往了。”

“……是吗。”

与辰也‘分手’之后我曾自暴自弃的利用了许多人、也利用了许多人对我的心意，只为能够快点忘记那五天的记忆。人与人之间一旦变得太过亲密就很容易把对方幻想得非常崇高，又因一系列的细节与契机很快的发现他的卑劣之处，一次又一次、直至憧憬彻底破灭，唯独感情还留在心里。这种感觉真的叫人非常痛苦，痛苦得让人不知所措、还因此波及到了许多不相关的局外人。

（咦……火神君、你在说什么呢……？）

对辰也的旧情复燃或许是我一辈子所做的最危险的一个决定。更可怕的是在与男人和好之后，我竟狂妄的相信现在的我才是真的‘喜欢’着‘冰室辰也’。在那短暂又漫长的五天里，我的确是喜欢他的；只是那时的我并不懂得什么叫做‘喜欢’、只是贪婪的享受着与辰也一起共度的时光，享受着与他共处时所带来的那份安宁。那现在呢？现在的我又是为什么能够如此确信呢？他伤我伤得那么深、以至于至今我都无法原谅他对我所做的一切，但我还是无法将男人彻底割舍、我依旧无可救药的喜欢着他对我的占有。

（对不起。我觉得我们今后还是保持点距离比较好……其实我一直都有喜欢的人，可因为发生了很多事、我们很多年没联系了，但是我还是非常喜欢他，现在我和他在一起了。）

这是我第一次拒绝女生，而当时我并没有隐瞒辰也的性别、虽然没有说出辰也的名字，但我非常直截了当的坦白了自己正与同性恋爱的事。起初，她显得非常惊讶、甚至有些惊恐；欲言又止的态度让我忍不住哑然失笑，我知道她想说什么、也知道她在想什么，但我绝不是因为想要让她快点死心才故意编造一些让人无法接受的‘谎话’，只有我喜欢辰也这件事、绝对不是骗人的。

（那个……我并不是同性恋，也觉得你是个不错的女生。只不过他在我心中实在是太重要了……无论我和谁走到了一起，最终一定还是会选择他的。）

（火神君……）

在辰也离开日本的前一晚、当他在回复的邮件里写着‘我也有话要说’的时候，欣喜若狂的我做起了不切实际的美梦，觉得我们今后可以顺利陈章的永远在一起，可事情的结果并非是我想的那样。过了那么多年、事后再去回想，当时的我们究竟是为什么散了呢？是因为辰也的坚持？还是因为我的天真？想来想去、我竟也搞不清楚当初我们究竟是为了什么把彼此分开的，唯一记得的就只有感情的脆弱、现实的残酷，以及辰也的软弱，和我的无能。

“事情解决了就好。都已经过去了，你也没必要自责、硬要说的话，我恐怕得承担一半的责任。”

将猫咪从原地抱起、纤长的手指一次又一次的抚摸着柔软的背脊；过了许久，总算开口了的辰也显得非常坦然，但我知道、他只不过是在逞强，他一样也在自责，可与我不同的是、他不会为那女孩感到难过，也不认为在那样的关头将我从她的身边‘夺走’是一件不道德的事。就算真的如此，他也一样会这么做。

“不过没想到你也会有拒绝别人的那一天。恭喜你，大我，这下你的人生经历也算是又丰富了一些吧。”

“这种时候你就别戏弄我了……”


End file.
